<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by moomoomeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686897">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep'>moomoomeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Derealization, Drug Use, Endgame fix it, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Multi, Nausea, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Terrorism, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wanted to return the stones and go home to Bucky. He never meant to kickstart the end of the multiverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vormir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Happy New Year! I hope everyone is safe and healthy. I'm back with another fic!</p><p>I don't have a set posting schedule since I am still working full time out of home, but I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter up since it was done! I hope you guys enjoy! </p><p>Warnings: all warnings will be listed in the tags. Please let me know if I miss anything.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve lands on Vormir in a flash of light, clutching his stomach and fighting back a wave of nausea. You’d think he’d be used to time traveling by now, but his body rebels every time. His eyes blink open and his gaze is immediately drawn to the mountain with two towers smack in the center of the dunes. Based on what Clint said, that’s where Nat—</p><p>Steve tightens his grip on the briefcase in his left hand and blows out a heavy breath. He has a job to do. One more stone to deliver and then . . . he’s free. He can retire if he wants and pass the shield on to Sam, the only other person crazy enough to be able to do this job. He can move back to New York or D.C. or Wakanda, even, live in the countryside and maybe have enough energy to pick up drawing again. He can be with Bucky, live a simple life and maybe have the courage to finally ask that boy to marry him.</p><p>Steve smiles to himself. He’s thought about this a lot over the last five years and he’s close— he’s so close. Just one more stone and he can have the life he always wanted, but never thought he’d live to see. The only thing that would make it perfect—</p><p>He swallows hard against the lump forming in his throat. Nat was the only one brave enough to lead the Avengers despite how hopeless it seemed. She was rallying what was left of the team together, searching for a way to bring everyone back, while Steve tried to drink himself stupid because he couldn’t handle losing Bucky again.</p><p>Steve looks down at the briefcase in his hand, curiously. He wonders if he could bargain with the stone guardian—force them into letting him see Nat in exchange for the stone. It might be selfish, but he wants Nat to know that they won— that her sacrifice wasn’t in vain. He looks back to the mountain and starts toward it, his feet kicking up lose grains of sand as determination and nervousness settle into his gut.</p><p>He follows the path up the mountain, shivering as the wind picks up and the temperature drops the higher he goes. Dark grey clouds roll in and fat snowflakes begin falling, making the ground wet and slippery. Steve wraps his free arm around himself and ducks his head. If he’d of known it was going to be this cold, he would have stolen a sweater or two from his room in the Tower while he was still there.</p><p>The top of the mountain brings some relief from the elements, but not much. Steve bounces in place, trying to get his blood circulating as he looks around the area. It’s flat and open, with unknown symbols carved into the ground. The two towers loom overhead and he reckons they’re about the same height as Avengers Tower, if not more. There’s a large stone with a large, flat block protruding from the ground near one of the towers, looking as if it could be a bench or rest of some kind.</p><p>“Hello?” Steve calls as he walks further into the area on high alert. Aside from the howling of the wind, it’s quiet and empty, which is weird since Clint said the stone guardian confronted them almost immediately. He stops in the center of the area and looks at the space between the two towers, feeling his heart clench. He knows exactly how far the drop is since he saw it when he first arrived. He knows Nat sacrificed herself to save the world, but he wishes she didn’t have to die so violently.</p><p>“Hello?” Steve calls again clutching the briefcase handle so hard that he fears it might break.</p><p>“Steven Rogers, son of Sarah.”</p><p>Steve’s blood runs cold and he draws in a sharp breath. He knows that voice— it’s the same one that haunts him in his sleep. “Redskull.”</p><p>“Ah,” Redskull says in a wistful tone. “I haven’t been called that name in years.”</p><p>Steve frowns to mask his confusion. Redskull’s face looks exactly as Steve remembers it, but his body is different, making him look like a ghost. “What the fuck are you doing here? You died on the Valkyrie.”</p><p>“Alas, I did not. I was merely transported to this realm for interfering with forces that I did not understand. As punishment, I guide others to a treasure that I cannot possess,” Redskull explains as he floats closer to Steve, his long black cloak flapping in the breeze behind him. “To retrieve the stone, you must pay a great price— a soul for a soul. However, Captain, you do not meet the necessary requirements.”</p><p>“I’m not here to get the stone, I’m here to return it,” Steve says as he sets the briefcase on the ground and flips the clasps before opening the top. The stone is glistening in the low light, making it look as otherworldly and mysterious as Steve knows it to be. They could never find any definitive text on the soul stone— only rumors and theories that Nebula had heard over the years. If only they had known more, then maybe Nat—</p><p>Steve shakes his head and pulls his gaze away from the stone. He turns the briefcase around and braces himself for a fight.</p><p>Redskull tilts his head in a curious manner. “How did you come into possession of the stone without paying the toll?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m here to return it on one condition,” Steve says. “I want to see Nat— Natasha Romanov.”</p><p>A hint of a smile crosses the Redskull’s face. “That is a bold demand, Captain.”</p><p>Steve crosses his arms. “It’s my terms. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>Redskull opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by a bright orange flash in the sky. Steve tears his gaze from Redskull and looks up, his eyes scanning the sky in an attempt to locate the source of the flash, but he can’t see anything that could have caused it.</p><p>Redskull hums. “That is interesting.”</p><p>Steve returns his attention to Redskull and finds him looking at the space behind him. “What are you—?”</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>Steve freezes mid sentence, muscles tensing and heart clenching in his chest as a feeling of hope flows into him. He knows that voice. He turns around, tears welling in his eyes as he fights back a sob. “Nat?”</p><p>Nat’s hands fly to cover her mouth as tears fall down her face. “Is it you?”</p><p>“Nat, oh my god,” Steve says before pulling her into his arms. She’s solid and warm against him, her breath fanning his hair and cold nose pressed into his neck. Nat doesn’t usually like hugs unless it’s Sam, but she’s clinging to him with ferocity like he’s never seen before. “How?”</p><p>Nat pulls away but she doesn’t go far, keeping her hands on Steve’s forearms. “I don’t— I don’t know. One minute, I was here with Clint and the next, I’m staring at your back,” she says before her eyes widen. “Clint?”</p><p>“He’s okay, Nat. We won,” Steve says with a grin that widens at the relief on Nat’s face.</p><p>“I can’t believe it. You got everyone back— Sam?”</p><p>“Sam’s back and he’s okay. He misses you, we all do.”</p><p>Nat nods and wipes at a newly formed tear in her eye. “Me too. I wish I could see him,” she says before taking a calming breath. “How did you do it?”</p><p>Steve swallows hard. “Tony, he uh . . . Bruce managed to bring everyone back, but we ended up having to fight Thanos again— long story,” he adds at Nat’s questioning look. “Thanos ended up getting the gauntlet, but Tony used his nano tech to get the stones away. He snapped and saved us all, but he . . . he didn’t make it.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Nat says defeated as her eyes lower to the ground. “He just wanted to be with his family and we dragged him back in.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve says. “Pepper told us at the funeral that we shouldn’t blame ourselves. She said that Tony would have never been able to properly rest until he figured out how to bring everyone back.”</p><p>Natasha nods her head and sniffles loudly before looking up and meeting Steve’s eyes. “Thank you for letting me know. It was so good to see you, Steve. Will you tell Sam that I love him?”</p><p>Steve swallows hard against the lump in his throat, willing himself not to cry. It’s not fair that Steve gets to go home to his partner while Nat and Sam are separated. He pulls Nat into another hug so she doesn’t have to see the wrecked expression on his face. “Yeah.”</p><p>He pulls away from Nat and goes back to the briefcase still lying open on the ground. Redskull is hovering nearby, patiently waiting for the stone’s return. Steve crouches down and reaches for the briefcase when he notices the snowfall getting unnaturally heavier.</p><p>“It cannot be,” Redskull says, startled.</p><p>Steve looks up and follows the Redskull’s gaze. High into the atmosphere is a large black cloud, moving as though it is sentient. Thunder booms and lightning crackles as the wind picks up. A growl erupts from the cloud and Steve swears for a second that he can see a face. “What the hell is that thing?”</p><p>“The most dangerous creature in the universe,” Redskull answers before tearing his gaze away from the cloud and holding out his hand. “Give me the stone, quick!”</p><p>Steve stares at Redskull’s hand for a split second before he grabs the stone and swallows it. Redskull looks both shocked and disgusted, his mouth hanging open and his hand lowering slightly. Steve doesn’t allow himself a moment to appreciate that expression as he rises to his feet and he rushes over to Nat, grabbing her around the waist and activating the Pim Particles to transport them both off Vormir.</p><p>**</p><p>They land on the platform near the lake of Tony’s cabin squished together since it’s only large enough for one. Steve opens his eyes and blinks rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He doesn’t feel nauseous this time and kicks himself for not thinking of that sooner. He can hear Bruce nearby, typing enthusiastically on his keyboard and muttering to himself. Steve looks around the area confused until he spots Bucky and Sam a few feet away talking quietly amongst themselves.</p><p>Steve smiles as his chest fills with warmth and happiness. He releases Nat, making sure that she’s steady on her feet before walking down the steps. Sam spots him first, grinning and waving before punching Bucky in the arm and shaking out his hand when he realizes he hit the wrong one.</p><p>Steve laughs quietly as Bucky tenses and turns around, a smile splitting his face. He barely has a moment to catch Sam’s eye and gesture towards the platform before his arms are full of Bucky. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and presses several kisses against his cheek.</p><p>Bucky laughs and holds him tightly, his warmth seeping through Steve’s thick suit and lighting his core. “Steve,” he breathes out as his fingers find their way into Steve’s short hair. “For a second, I thought you weren’t coming back.”</p><p>Steve huffs and buries his nose into Bucky’s hair, breathing in his familiar scent. “I’ll always come back to you, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky pulls back slightly before connecting their lips together. Steve closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side, deepening their kiss almost immediately. He pulls Bucky closer and slides his hands up and under Bucky’s shirt as his tongue runs across Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky moans quietly and the sound goes straight to Steve’s dick.</p><p>A loud squeal startles them causing them to jump and break apart. They turn their heads in time to see Sam spinning Nat around in his arms.</p><p>“How?” Bucky asks in disbelief.</p><p>Steve rests his head against the side of Bucky’s head. “I have amazing persuasive skills.”</p><p>Bucky snorts. “Bullshit,” he says as he pulls away and glares up at Steve. “What did you do?”</p><p>Before Steve can answer, a shrill ringing emits and Sam swears loudly. He watches as Sam sets Nat down gently before digging into his pocket. Nat shakes her head and kisses his cheek before turning and walking in their direction. Steve is honestly glad for the distraction because he’s not exactly eager to tell Bucky he ate an infinity stone and stole Nat from Vormir.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite Mesopotamians,” Nat says with a grin.</p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes and pulls Nat into a hug. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“You too,” Nat says before pulling away and looking at Steve. “Thank you.”</p><p>Steve shrugs. “You’d do the same for me.”</p><p>“Well . . .” Nat says, trailing off with a teasing smirk.</p><p>“Natasha,” Steve deadpans, causing her to laugh. She looks so carefree and youthful— he hasn’t seen her like this in a long time.</p><p>“Nat, you’re here,” Bruce says as he joins them and pulls Nat into a hug. “I tried to bring you back but—”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Nat says as she pulls away from the hug. “I’m here now. Thank you for trying.”</p><p>“Of course,” Bruce says with a small smile.</p><p>“I got good news and bad news,” Sam says as he joins the group. “Good news? I found the coupon for Taco Bell that I lost in my pocket. Bad news? That was Trip; we served together in Afghanistan. He said there’s people going missing in Bucharest.”</p><p>Bucky sighs. “Great, Bucharest again.”</p><p>“Yeah and get this,” Sam continues. “They all attended the same club before turning up dead the next day with weird marks on them.”</p><p>“Weird how?” Steve asks.</p><p>“Like occult weird,” Sam says.</p><p>“Should we check it out?” Nat asks.</p><p>Sam shrugs. “Wouldn’t hurt,” he says before turning to Bruce. “You coming.”</p><p>Bruce shakes his head. “I would but I’m gonna stay here with Pepper and Morgan for a bit— make sure they’re okay before heading out west. But, call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Actually,” Nat says with a small smirk. “You don’t happen to have a quinjet nearby, do you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bucureşti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well! I'm back with another chapter!</p>
<p>So a couple notes: </p>
<p>I did change the title of the fic because I wasn't feeling it anymore (it was previously #TeamCap)</p>
<p>I used google translate for the Romanian spoken in this chapter so please let me know if it's incorrect. Chapter title is Romanian for Bucharest. </p>
<p>The chapter length is almost triple of the last chapter because I have no self control and didn't want to throw off my "outline" lol. I don't know if I'll end up having more chapters this length because I just let the chapter tell me how long it wants to be lol</p>
<p>This chapter has a major trigger warning for terrorism/nightclub attack and I wanted to make a note separate from my usual warning due to the nature of the content. This symbol in bold "## indicates the start and end of the scene. The dialogue after the scene describes enough of what happened that if you skip over it, you'll get the gist of what happened. If you don't want to read the chapter, but still want to follow along with the story, send me a message or drop a comment and I'll describe what happens. </p>
<p>Warnings: all warnings listed in the (now updated) tags. please let me know if I missed anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sighs as he slides the red dress shirt off his arms and picks up a purple one. Nat did some research on the club not long after take off and discovered it’s one of those ones that requires fancy dress (read: business casual) for entry. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much on the quinjet since Tony retired his party jet years ago, but there was enough to throw together an outfit. Sam, Nat, and Bucky were able to find something to wear, no problem, it’s just him having trouble, per usual. Stupid biceps.</p>
<p>“Did you find something?” Nat calls through the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“Kinda,” Steve yells back as he starts buttoning the shirt. It’s tight on his arms and back, but not as tight as the other ones and if he leaves the top couple buttons undone, he should be able to get away with it. He lets his hands drop away from the shirt and looks over his appearance. He looks like he hasn’t slept in three years and his hair is a mess from where Bucky had his fingers in it earlier while he kissed the life outta him, but at least he’s ready.</p>
<p>Steve turns off the light and opens the bathroom door, nearly jumping out of his skin when he finds Nat standing right there. Nat motions for Steve to spin, which he does, and when he faces her again, she smiles and nods approvingly before walking away.</p>
<p>Steve closes the bathroom door and follows her back into main room. Sam is sitting in one of the chairs, reading a magazine and muttering to himself while Bucky is in the pilot chair laser focused on the sky ahead. Nat plops down in the co-pilot chair and puts on her headset while Steve sits down next to Sam.</p>
<p>Sam closes the magazine he was reading and throws it behind him before picking up another one.</p>
<p>“No good?” Steve asks.</p>
<p>“Hell no. It’s all medical journals or celebrity gossip. Don’t get me wrong, I’m nosey, but there’s some things I don’t need to know,” Sam says, closing the magazine and tossing it behind him before turning to face Steve. “Did you get my text?”</p>
<p>Steve furrows his brow. “No, I was trying on the fifty shirts that Nat gave me,” he says, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>He presses the home button and his phone lights up, showing that he does have a missed text from Sam. Steve looks at Sam curiously, but he just gestures to the phone. He unlocks his phone and opens his messaging app, clicking on the unopened message:</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Got a bad feeling about tonight. Be on your guard.</em>
</p>
<p>Steve looks up at Sam with concern. At first glance, his friend looked like he always does. But, now that he’s really looking at him, Steve can see the red mark on his bottom lip from where he chewed the skin off, the sweat starting to form in beads at his brow and that his pupils are slightly dilated like he’s scared of something.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course,” Steve says quietly as he locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He nods in Bucky and Nat’s direction and Sam shakes his head, implying that he didn’t tell them. “We’ve walked into so many unknown situations and handled them easily— or at least fixed them in the end. As long as the four of us stick together, we got this.”</p>
<p>Sam sighs and wipes his brow with the back of his hand. “I hope you’re right,” he says, smiling slightly when Nat laughs at something Bucky said. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for bringing her back.”</p>
<p>“No thanks necessary,” Steve says as he leans back in his seat. “I know you’d do the same for me and Bucky.”</p>
<p>Sam snorts. “I don’t know about Bucky but for you, definitely.”</p>
<p>Steve raises an eyebrow. “Dude.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying he gets on my nerves, is all.”</p>
<p>Steve shakes his head. “Damn, I guess I gotta do everything.”</p>
<p>Sam laughs loudly, clapping his hands together as he leans forward in his seat. “What do you mean “everythang,” he says before busting out into laughter again.</p>
<p>Steve smiles and laughs quietly. Sam’s laughter is so contagious and always puts him in a good mood.</p>
<p>Sam coughs a couple times as his laughter dies down and he leans back in his seat with a smile on his face. “Oh man,” he says before breathing out heavily. “Dude, you kill me.”</p>
<p>“Beginning descent,” Nat says as she turns her head to face them with a questioning look. “We missing anything?”</p>
<p>“Nothing important,” Steve says with a grin as Sam starts to laugh again.</p>
<p>Nat nods before turning back to the sky as she and Bucky begin the landing procedures. Even though Sam has wings, Nat and Bucky are the only ones who actually know how to fly. Sure, Steve could probably manage if he had too, but Bucky immediately banned him from flying once he found out that Steve’s first and only attempt resulted in him nose-diving into the ocean. To be fair, he wasn’t exactly in his right mind at the time.</p>
<p>Nat and Bucky expertly maneuver the quinjet to land safely on what appears to be an abandoned airstrip at Bucharest Băneasa International Airport. Bucky turns off the quinjet while Nat activates the cloaking technology and opens the back ramp. They, along with Sam, take off their safety belts and Steve moves to do the same only to realize he never put it on. Oops.</p>
<p>Steve gets to his feet and stretches, wincing when he hears a couple stitches in his shirt pop. Sam wheezes and leans forward in his seat, pressing his fist against his mouth in an attempt to hold back a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“Are you okay,” Nat asks as she looks down at Sam with concern.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Sam chokes out as he rises to his feet and slings an arm around her shoulders. “I’m good, I’m good.”</p>
<p>Nat doesn’t look convinced but allows for Sam to lead her off the jet.</p>
<p>Steve watches them go for a moment before turning to Bucky, who’s waiting patiently beside him. He’s wearing a burgundy top with a pair of black slacks and the shiniest pair of black shoes he could find. His hair is up in a topknot with a few pieces hanging down to frame his face.</p>
<p>Steve licks his lips, watching as Bucky’s gaze turns heated. God, he wants to ruin him. “You look good, Buck.”</p>
<p>“You should see yourself,” Bucky says as he runs his left hand down Steve’s chest, his thumb flicking over Steve’s nipple, causing him to gasp.</p>
<p>“Buck,” Steve whispers brokenly as he leans forward and crashes their lips together.</p>
<p>Bucky responds immediately, tilting his head to the side and deepening their kiss. His fingers find their way into Steve’s hair, tangling and tugging at the short strands. Steve moans quietly, running his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth so their tongues can slide together. He grabs onto Bucky’s waist and pulls him closer so they’re pressed flush together.</p>
<p>Bucky moans high and sweet into Steve’s mouth and the sound goes straight to his dick. He wants Bucky bad, but they don’t have a lot of time before Sam and Nat come looking for them. While Nat is completely unfazed by Steve’s antics at this point, Sam isn’t and has already walked in on them once so Steve doesn’t think he’d be eager for a repeat performance.</p>
<p>Steve breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Bucky’s as he sucks in a lungful of air. Bucky’s eyes are still closed and he’s chewing on his bottom lip like his self control is hanging on by a thread. Steve presses a long kiss to Bucky’s cheek and feels his smile against his lips.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t kiss everyone like that,” Bucky says as he opens his eyes.</p>
<p>“Just the ones I like,” Steve teases, pressing one last kiss against Bucky’s lips before pulling away, forcing himself to release his waist and take his hand instead.</p>
<p>Bucky threads their fingers together, leading Steve through the quinjet and down the ramp to where Sam and Nat are waiting. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key, closing the ramp and officially activating the cloaking technology, rendering the quinjet completely invisible to the naked eye.</p>
<p>Steve hopes they remember where they parked.</p>
<p>“So, I heard from Trip,” Sam says as they turn away from the quinjet and begin walking towards the city. “He said that the club should be open by now and that most of the victims seem to be disappearing between two and four in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re in for a long night,” Bucky says as he shifts closer to Steve. “Are we meeting him there or—?”</p>
<p>“Nah, he’s on duty tonight. ‘Sides, I don’t want him anywhere near this. We’ve already—” Sam cuts himself off before sighing. “We’ve already lost enough. I don’t wanna lose anyone else.”</p>
<p>Natasha rubs at Sam’s back and rests her head on his shoulder. Steve raises his and Bucky’s joint hands to press a long kiss against his knuckles. Bucky gives him a tight smile in response.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Fratelli Studios is located in an unassuming building in the northern part of the city. The club technically isn’t that far from the airport, but it took them almost an hour to get here since they had to hop an electric fence and go the long way around so they wouldn’t be spotted. Nat was able to get in for free while the boys had to pay. Well, more like Steve had to since Bucky and Sam conveniently forgot their wallets.</p>
<p>The club is completely packed, which is not unusual for one thirty in the morning on a Saturday, according to Nat. It’s loud and electric; the DJ on stage has the music thumping at volumes Steve doesn’t think he’s ever heard before while people are shouting and laughing as they dance off beat. It’s bright and vibrant with colored lights flashing and reflecting off the massive ceiling chandelier, making the club look even bigger than it is. It smells like a combination of alcohol, sweat, and cum, which makes Steve’s nose wrinkle. That smell is only good to him when it involves Bucky, not two hundred random strangers, but he’ll probably be able to tune it out after a while.</p>
<p>“This is supposed to be fun?” Bucky shouts over the music.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go to the bar,” Nat shouts back, pointing towards the bar that’s on the other side of the room. She reaches down, grabbing both Sam and Bucky’s hands before forcing her way into the crowd.</p>
<p>Steve follows behind, his fingers laced with Bucky’s other hand so he doesn’t get separated. It’s hot and humid in the crowd and Steve can feel a headache coming on. He and Bucky didn’t go to many clubs growing up, mostly because they couldn’t afford it. They did go to several gay bars in Brooklyn, but spent most of the time on edge worrying that the cops were gonna show up.</p>
<p>A woman stumbles and bumps into Steve, knocking him off balance and sloshing some of her drink on him. Steve helps steady her while Bucky tightens his grip and yanks Steve after him. When they finally break through the crowd, Steve feels like he can breathe again. While the bar is just as crowded, it’s a little quieter over here. Nat waves down one of the bar tenders and starts ordering drinks. Sam takes the only free chair on the end so Steve leans against the counter next to him.</p>
<p>“God<em>damn</em>, that’s a lotta people,” Sam says with a shake of his head. “I’ll tell you what, I do not miss clubbing.”</p>
<p>Steve hums in response, smiling when Bucky wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his chest into Steve’s back and resting his chin on his shoulder. Steve turns his head to press a kiss into Bucky’s hair.</p>
<p>“I come bearing the holiest of holy waters,” Nat declares loudly as she rejoins the boys, carrying a small tray that has four shot glasses on it.</p>
<p>“Is that what I think it is?” Sam says as a smile slides on to his face.</p>
<p>“Tequila!” Nat says with a laugh as she passes out the drinks before setting the tray on the bar counter behind Steve and Sam. She raises her glass in the air. “I propose a toast— to us! For surviving this bullshit!”</p>
<p>“Amen!” The boys respond in a chorus before everyone clinks their glasses and downs their respective drinks. The alcohol won’t do anything for Steve, but the burn going down his throat feels so good.</p>
<p>Nat wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand and gives her glass to Sam, who sets it on the counter behind him while Steve and Bucky do the same.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Nat says seriously as the song play starts to fade out. “Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but we need to stay on our guard. It’s almost two so we should probably split up. Sam and I will take this side. Steve, you and Bucky take the other. We’ll try to meet in the middle in a couple hours or so.”</p>
<p>Steve nods as the song switches to something even louder. He pushes off from the counter and feels Bucky’s arms slip from around his waist. “We’ll see you out there,” he says as he reaches back for Bucky’s hand, threading their fingers together and leading him away from the bar.</p>
<p>They reenter the dense crowd, swaying along to the music this time so they’ll move faster and not get stepped on. And to be completely honest, it’s not as bad as Steve initially thought. Yeah, it’s still hot and humid, but Steve can really feel the vibrations from the music and the energy from the crowd pumping him up. Plus, it helps that he has Bucky’s hand in his to help keep him grounded. Steve doesn’t know what he’d do half the time if he didn’t have Bucky with him.</p>
<p>Steve turns around and releases Bucky’s hand in favor of grabbing his waist and pulling him close. Bucky smiles and bites his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.</p>
<p>Steve kisses back immediately as he runs his hands up and down Bucky’s back before settling on his ass. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth, pulling him closer until they’re pressed flush against each other. Steve runs his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip and Bucky arches his back, burying his fingers into Steve’s hair and accidentally brushing their pelvises together.</p>
<p>Steve moans and squeezes a healthy amount of ass while Bucky opens his mouth. Their tongues slide together as their hips grind off beat to the music. Steve is hard and judging by Bucky’s increasingly breathy moans, he is too. The need for air becomes too much and Steve pulls away, pressing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>Bucky’s uneven breaths fan across his lips as he attempts to control his breathing. Steve leans forward intending to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, but Bucky turns his head at the last second, catching Steve’s lips in a deep kiss that quickly turns heated, their lips sliding together as all the blood rushes down to Steve’s dick.</p>
<p>Steve ends up pulling away first with a breathy gasp. “I want you so bad,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Bucky’s with every word.</p>
<p>Bucky shivers and licks Steve’s bottom lip. “Bathroom?”</p>
<p>Steve nods rapidly and kisses Bucky deeply once more before taking his hand and leading him out of the crowd. It’s much easier to navigate their way out this time, but that could be because they’re so worked up. As soon as they break free, Bucky crowds Steve up against the nearest wall and kisses him heatedly. It’s all lips and tongues and it’s one of the best kisses Steve’s ever had.</p>
<p>Bucky pulls back, his chest heaving as he sucks in lung fulls of air. His hair is falling out of his bun in strands, his pale skin is flushed pink, his eyes are blown wide with pleasure, and his lips are swollen red and covered in saliva. He looks like a goddamn wet dream and Steve’s gotta get inside him <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>Steve takes Bucky’s hand and practically drags him to the bathroom. He barely gets the door open and realizes that they won’t be alone before Bucky is shoving him inside. There’s two men sitting right beside the door— the one in sunglasses is heating up liquid on a spoon with his lighter while the one in the hat is prepping a needle. There’s a woman wearing a pair of sweatpants over her green dress passed out under the sink surrounded by beer bottles. There’s a man in a blue shirt lining up his coke along the lip of the sink and a woman in a black dress quietly talking and cuddling with a mop.</p>
<p>Normally, Steve wouldn’t fuck with an audience, but he’s too far gone to care, and he doubts Bucky does either with the way that he’s practically vibrating out of his skin.</p>
<p>All the stalls are empty so Steve picks a random one and walks in with Bucky right behind him. Bucky is barely able to close and lock the door before Steve is on him. Their kiss is sloppy more tongue and spit than anything. Steve grabs at Bucky’s shirt and starts tugging it from his pants. Bucky buries his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugging roughly at the short strands causing Steve to moan quietly in response.</p>
<p>Someone lets out a loud whoop and slaps what sounds like their thigh. “La-l!” they yell out enthusiastically, causing Steve and Bucky to break apart with a quiet laugh.</p>
<p>Steve returns to his effort to free Bucky’s shirt, pausing when there’s a knock on the stall door.</p>
<p>“Cam încă unul?” a male voice asks lewdly.</p>
<p>Steve frowns. “Doar dacă vrei să-ți sufle capul,” he says harshly.</p>
<p>Bucky laughs loudly while the man sputters on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Bine, la naiba,” the man says, sounding defeated.</p>
<p>Steve listens to his footsteps receding before turning back to Bucky. His eyes are alight with mirth and he has a wide toothy grin on his face.</p>
<p>“What? You don’t wanna share? “ Bucky teases as he combs his fingers through Steve’s hair.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Steve says as he finally gets Bucky’s shirt free from his pants. “You’re mine.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s grin turns into a soft smile. “Then make me yours.”</p>
<p>Steve returns the smile and leans forward, catching Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss. He runs his hands down Bucky’s chest and stomach before grabbing his belt and quickly undoing it. Steve slips his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, swallowing his moan as he pops the button on Bucky’s pants and pulls down the zipper.</p>
<p>Steve breaks the kiss and pulls down Bucky’s pants and underwear while Bucky shifts in an attempt to help and kick off his left shoe at the same time. He crouches down, sliding the pant leg off Bucky’s foot as he looks up, licking his lips at the site of Bucky’s erect dick before he notices something shiny behind his sack.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Steve says curiously as he reaches up and presses the plug deeper into Bucky, causing him to swear and lean his head back against the stall door. It looks like it might be one of his bigger ones, which means that he planned from the start to get Steve into the bathroom at some point. And to think they’re technically supposed to be on a mission. “No wonder it took you so long to get dressed.”</p>
<p>Bucky breathes out heavily through his nose. “Had to get ready for ya, Stevie,” he says before gesturing to his pants.</p>
<p>Steve rifles through his pockets until he finds a half empty travel bottle of lube. He rises to his feet, handing the lube to Bucky so he can undo his belt and unbutton his pants. He pulls down the zipper and slides his pants and underwear down just far enough so he can pull his dick out.</p>
<p>Bucky licks his lips and his mouth falls open slightly. He reaches out and it pains Steve to have to push his hand away. He’s too on edge and feels like he might cum as soon as Bucky touches him. Steve steps closer, shifting so he can grab the back of Bucky’s thighs and lift him up. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, moaning brokenly as the plug shifts within him.</p>
<p>Steve reaches around and carefully grabs the edge of the plug before slowly pulling it out of Bucky.</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes roll. “Steve,” he gasps quietly.</p>
<p>Steve removes the plug and sticks it into his back pocket. It’s still wet from the lube since it was only put in a couple hours ago, but Steve wants to make sure that he’s ready. He takes the bottle of lube back from Bucky, shifting so he can hold Bucky’s weight with just his waist. Steve pops open the cap and moves to lube up three fingers when Bucky shakes his head.</p>
<p>“‘M open enough. Please.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” Steve says without argument, squirting the lube into his palm and rubbing it in as best he can with one hand. He reaches down, wrapping his hand around his dick and hissing at the contact. He only strokes long enough to get himself coated in lube and gives the bottle back to Bucky. Steve shifts again, holding Bucky up with his left hand and lining up his dick with the other.</p>
<p>“Steve, <em>please</em>,” Bucky whines, high and quiet.</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t need any more encouragement as he presses his dick head against Bucky’s hole, breeching his rim and sliding into him.</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes roll and he moans, shifting slightly so Steve slides in deeper quicker. “Ah—ah, <em>shit</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you feel so good,” Steve says as he bottoms out. Sliding into Bucky is like coming home and Steve has to bury his face into Bucky’s neck and take several deep breaths so he doesn’t cum immediately.</p>
<p>Bucky drops the bottle of lube onto the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and head, keeping him locked in place. He breathes out heavily through his nose as his thighs start shaking. “Steve—oh <em>fuck</em>. I need you to move. Please.”</p>
<p>Steve rocks forward, causing Bucky to swear under his breath. His arms loosen their hold so Steve lifts up his head and pulls Bucky into a sloppy kiss before moving in earnest. He fucks up into Bucky, swallowing his moans and gasps as he picks up his pace, balls slapping against Bucky’s ass with every thrust. He shifts the angle and Bucky moans into the kiss loudly, squirming on Steve’s dick and tightening his legs around him.</p>
<p>Steve breaks the kiss in favor of licking a stripe up Bucky’s neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Bucky gasps and groans as Steve shifts again so he can hit his prostate with every thrust. Steve forces himself to pull away from Bucky’s neck and spits into his lube covered palm, reaching between them and wrapping his hand around Bucky’s dick, jacking him off in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p>“Ah—-ah, oh shit, <em>Steve</em>,” Bucky gasps, his eyes blown wide with pleasure. “I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>Steve catches Bucky’s lips in a messy kiss and Bucky’s thighs start shaking as he cums between them. His body clenches down hard on Steve’s dick, practically sucking the orgasm from him. Steve cums hard, feeling what’s left of his soul leaving his body as Bucky’s walls spasm and contract around him.</p>
<p>Steve breaks the kiss and buries his face into Bucky’s neck, closing his eyes and panting heavily as he attempts to catch his breath. Bucky’s thighs are still shaking and his chest is heaving as he comes down from his orgasm.</p>
<p>Steve inhales deeply and opens his eyes. He raises his head, kissing Bucky on the cheek and using his free hand to reach into his back pocket and grab the plug. He carefully pulls out of Bucky, holding him tight while he squirms and gasps, and reinserts the plug.</p>
<p>Bucky moans as the plug settles against his sensitive hole, his eyes rolling when Steve shifts it to make sure it’s in place.</p>
<p>Steve brushes his lips against the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Keep my breakfast warm for me, Buck.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Bucky whispers before pulling Steve into a heated kiss.</p>
<p>It’s hot and heavy and Steve is about to say fuck it and get on his knees when someone knocks on the stall door, causing them to break apart.</p>
<p>Steve sighs as he lets go of Bucky’s thighs and places his hands on his waist. Bucky unwraps his legs from around Steve, holding onto his biceps for support and lowering himself to the floor. As soon as Bucky’s feet touch the ground, his knees buckle causing Steve to tighten his grip and hold him up.</p>
<p>Bucky laughs quietly. “Shit,” he says before meeting Steve’s eyes. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Steve smiles softly and kisses Bucky’s sweaty forehead. “I love you too. So much.”</p>
<p>Bucky pushes off from Steve and makes sure that he’s steady before fixing his clothes. Steve does the same, slipping his dick back into his underwear, retucking his shirt, and doing up his zipper, button, and belt. Both their shirts are splattered with cum so Steve grabs some toilet paper off the roll and starts trying to clean them up.</p>
<p>Bucky looks sheepish, but his eyes are twinkling like he’s not sorry for what he did. Steve does his best, but cum is really hard to get out of clothing so he throws the used tissue into the toilet and flushes. It won’t be that noticeable in the dark anyway.</p>
<p>Bucky turns and unlocks the bathroom stall before opening the door and walking out with Steve right behind him. The man snorting coke, the man with the hat, and the woman cuddling the mop are gone, but the man in sunglasses is now laying by the door and the woman in the green dress and sweatpants is still sleeping under the sinks. There’s nobody waiting for the bathroom and the rest of the stalls are empty, so Steve has no idea who knocked on the door.</p>
<p>The man in sunglasses gives them a thumbs up and lazy salute. Steve laughs quietly while Bucky shakes his head. They turn on the water and wash their hands thoroughly with soap before drying them with a paper towel and tossing it in the trash.</p>
<p>Steve leaves the bathroom first, holding the door open for Bucky, who laughs and pretends to curtsey. Steve lets go of the door in favor of tugging Bucky close and kissing him soft and sweet. Bucky kisses back, placing his hands on Steve’s arms, gently squeezing his biceps.</p>
<p>When the need for air becomes too much, Steve pulls back and feels a surge of happiness flood through him as his heart swells with love for his guy. The club is still loud, music thumping and crowd yelling, but Steve doesn’t mind it one bit.</p>
<p>Bucky presses his forehead against Steve’s and sighs quietly, like his mourning the loss of this moment and Steve knows what he means. They’ve been gone for a while and Nat and Sam are probably wondering where they are, if they even noticed their absence with all these people.</p>
<p>Bucky pulls away from Steve and gives him a tight smile as the song playing fades out. “We should go look for—”</p>
<p>
  <strong>##</strong>
</p>
<p>“Get down!” a man screams at the top of his lungs right before a loud explosion. The building shakes violently as the crowd screams and scatters, pushing and shoving each other towards the exits. The wall behind the bar and a portion of the ceiling collapses, crushing any furniture and people still remaining nearby. The large chandelier shakes and shatters, falling to the floor in a cascade of glass.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky fly apart and start running in the direction of the explosion, taking care to avoid injury as glass and debris are strewn across the floor. There’s crying and screaming as the injured frantically try to get the few people risking their lives helping to notice them. Some people are missing limbs and lying in pools of their own blood, some are crushed under concrete blocks or pierced with pieces of glass and shrapnel, calling out for their loved ones with their dying breath. Some are still.</p>
<p>Steve wishes they could stop and help, but they need to find whoever is responsible. They could have more bombs and he doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt.</p>
<p>A second explosion tears through the wall next to them. Steve throws his arm up over the side of his face as pieces of concrete and shrapnel fly into the left side of his body, piercing his clothes and digging into his skin. His left ear is ringing as the blast temporarily renders him deaf. Bucky is yelling something, but Steve can’t make it out as he’s using all of his energy to keep his balance. He grabs Bucky by his bicep and hauls him to the side, his fingers digging into the metal as hard as he can without denting it so they can avoid the wall and the rest of the ceiling collapsing in on itself without breaking their stride.</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky round a corner and find five people standing in what’s left of a hallway, appearing completely unfazed by what’s happening. They’re all dressed in the same grey helmet, black goggles, black combat boots and form fitting black jumpsuit with a weird symbol stitched onto the left arm. Three of the men are standing up, one is crouched on the ground next to a bomb, and the last is yelling and gesturing with a remote.</p>
<p>Steve bets that these are the men responsible.</p>
<p>Steve lets go of Bucky and leaps forward, using his momentum to tackle the man with the remote, who is closest to him. The three men standing start screaming and pulling out weapons as Steve and the man with the remote hit the ground. Bucky makes quick work of the three as Steve wrestles the remote away and crushes it to pieces in his left fist. Steve swings with his right fist and connects with the man’s jaw, his head snapping to the side with a violent crack as he falls limp to the ground.</p>
<p>Steve scrambles to his feet and finds that Bucky took out the three men standing with a single shot between the eyes. He’s holding the man who was by the bomb by the back of the shirt with a knife pressed firmly against his neck.</p>
<p>Steve nods to Bucky and walks over before kneeling down in front of the man. “Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p>The man laughs loudly, throwing his head back despite the knife pressed into his neck. “We are the end,” he says with a lewd smile before biting down on something. His mouth starts foaming and he shakes violently before going limp in Bucky’s grip.</p>
<p>Bucky scowls and lets go, watching as the man slides limp to the floor. He sheaths his knife and looks up at Steve. “You’re hurt,” he says concerned as he moves close and grabs at Steve’s left arm, turning it over as he assess the injuries.</p>
<p>“‘M fine, Buck,” Steve mutters sheepishly. “My injuries are already healing and my hearing has just come back so—”</p>
<p>Bucky’s head snaps up. “Just come back? How long was it gone?”</p>
<p>Steve shrugs. “Like five minutes, if even.”</p>
<p>Bucky groans. “<em>Steve</em>.”</p>
<p>“Honey, I’m fine. I promise— I do,” Steve says, adding on that last bit when Bucky gives him a disbelieving look. He takes his arm from Bucky’s grip and takes his hand instead. “Where were you keeping that gun?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes narrow. “Don’t try to change the subject, Rogers,” he says before frowning. “I hear sirens. We should probably get out of here. What should we do with,” he gestures to the device, “that.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugs. “I don’t know how to diffuse a bomb. Do you?”</p>
<p>“No. Guess it’s bomb squad’s problem then,” Bucky says before tugging Steve gently by their joined hands. “C’mon, let’s go find Sam and Nat.”</p>
<p>Steve winces, feeling a pang of guilt pierce his heart, as he follows Bucky through the ruined wall. He was so focused on stopping the attack that he didn’t even think about looking for Sam and Nat. He knows they would have done the same thing, but he really hopes they’re okay.</p>
<p>“You know,” Bucky says thoughtfully as they move through the debris. “It’s actually not that difficult to fight with a plug in.”</p>
<p>Steve snorts and runs a palm down his face as a laugh gets stuck in his throat. “Why are you like this?”</p>
<p>“You love me,” Bucky says in a sing song voice as he squeezes Steve’s hand.</p>
<p>“I do,” Steve says genuinely, looking over to see a soft smile on Bucky’s face.</p>
<p>They round the corner of the ruined building and find a chaotic scene. The street in front of the club has several first responder vehicles with their lights flashing parked in front of it. The fire department is putting out several small fires and carrying out bodies in stretchers, lining them next to each other in the parking lot. The ambulances are shuttling people to nearby hospitals and treating those onsite that don’t have life threatening injuries. The police are talking rapidly to a few survivors, taking notes and directing everyone where to go.</p>
<p>
  <strong>##</strong>
</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes scan the scene before he finally spots a familiar head of red hair. Nat and Sam are sitting on a curb under a light pole at the end of the street, away from any prying eyes. Nat is muttering to herself while she cleans a cut near Sam’s hairline. Steve can feel some tears well up in his eyes as he and Bucky make their way over to them, elated to find that they’re both alive and okay.</p>
<p>Sam looks up and waves when he sees them, causing Nat too pause and look up as well. “Glad y’all are okay. Where the hell have you been?” he asks once they’re in earshot.</p>
<p>“We could say the same about you,” Bucky says as he lets go of Steve’s hand and sits down on the curb next to Sam, wincing slightly.</p>
<p>Nat furrows her brow like she’s suspicious, but doesn’t say anything. “We were right beside the first bomb when it went off.”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Steve says as he crouches down next to Bucky and leans back against the light pole. “Are you guys okay?”</p>
<p>“We’re good,” Sam says without moving his head. “I heard the bouncers talking in between songs. One of them saw something suspicious and went to investigate. He recognized that it was a bomb and screamed right before it exploded.”</p>
<p>“Sam pulled us to the ground and used his body to shield me like a fucking dumbass and got kicked in the head by a stiletto,” Nat says as she puts the used gauze on the ground and picks up a bandaid, pulling it from it’s packaging and placing it gently against Sam’s head.</p>
<p>“Totally worth it,” Sam declares before turning to face Steve and Bucky. “Did you guys see anything?”</p>
<p>“There two more bombs. One went off near us, but we were able to stop the third one from going off,” Bucky says before frowning. “It was weird. There were five men with the third bomb. They looks organized and had this weird symbol on their sleeve.”</p>
<p>Nat hums as she smooths the bandaid over Sam’s head. “What kind of symbol?”</p>
<p>“A purple mask with white eyes bordered by a red circle,” Steve says, thankful for his photographic memory since he only got a brief glimpse of it in real time. “Do you know it?”</p>
<p>Nat shakes her head. “It doesn’t sound familiar, but I’ll do some research,” she says, letting her hand fall into her lap. “I do know one thing though. This was planned.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I hope you’re all doing well! I’m back with another chapter! </p><p>I used google translate for the Serbian spoken in this chapter so please let me know if it's incorrect! </p><p>Note: Bold/Italic is Steve conversing in his head </p><p>Warning: brief mention of suicide and minor derealization. Additional warnings listed in the (now updated) tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve groans lowly as he shifts and yawns, returning to consciousness slowly. He keeps his eyes closed as he stretches in place, smacking his lips together as his bones pop and crack after not moving for several hours. He reaches down to pull the covers up, but doesn’t feel them nearby. They must have kicked them off sometime during the night. He rolls over and reaches out, expecting to connect with Bucky’s body, but instead finds his hand submerged in water. Steve’s eyes fly open as he sits up, blinking rapidly as he’s blinded by a bright orange glow.</p><p>“What the hell?” Steve questions as his vision returns to him. He’s no longer in the hotel room that Sam somehow managed to find late last night. Instead, he’s sitting partially submerged in crystal clear water looking at a deep orange sky that stretches out for miles.</p><p>In the distance, Steve can make out two blue suede couches placed across from each other with a glass coffee table between them. There are several stacks of books and papers in haphazard piles on and around the couch that look as though they could topple over at any second. A figure is sitting on one of the couches, but Steve can’t tell who it is because their back is to him.</p><p>Steve rises to his feet and discovers that he’s not wet despite being submerged in water. He’s wearing the clothes he had on yesterday, which is weird because he didn’t fall asleep in them. At least he has pants on. Water sloshes around his ankles as he slowly makes his way towards the figure since there’s nothing else around for miles. So far, it seems like they’re the only two people here and Steve wants to keep it that way. He doesn’t know what to expect as he gets closer to the figure, but he carefully shifts his stance and braces himself for an attack.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake,” the figure says suddenly, startling Steve so bad that he almost falls over.</p><p>That voice . . . it’s like a punch to his gut that sucks all the air from his chest. It’s impossible— there’s no way. Hope swells in his core as he rounds the corner and finds Tony sitting on the couch with his phone held loosely in his left hand and legs tucked up under him. He looks the same as he did just before the final battle with Thanos— tired, but curious and reluctantly hopeful. His eyes are crinkling at the corner from where he smiles up at Steve and god, he doesn’t remember the last time he saw Tony smile.</p><p>“Tony?” Steve asks in disbelief.</p><p>Tony’s smile falters a bit before it widens. “Not quite, Cap,” he says as his eyes flash from chocolate brown to bright orange. “Have a seat.”</p><p>Steve practically falls down onto the couch across from Tony unable to believe what he’s seeing. “How— I watched you die.”</p><p>“You did,” Tony confirms. “I’m just borrowing this form to make you more comfortable.”</p><p>Steve blinks dumbly and his mouth falls open slightly. “How is taking the form of my dead friend supposed to make me comfortable?”</p><p>Tony opens his mouth, then closes it and purses his lips. “Huh. Guess you got me there,” he says casually as his phone chimes with a notification, directing his attention away from Steve.</p><p>Steve sits in complete shock, watching as Tony types away on his phone as if he doesn’t have a care in the world— as if Steve just didn’t watch him take his last breath less than a week ago. He’s so confused right now and wishes that Bucky were here to explain what the hell is happening.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what’s happening,” Tony says suddenly as his phone slips from his grasp and falls into the water. “I wasn’t ready to go back. All I’ve been doing for the last millennia is wait around for someone dumb enough to come and find me. The last five years have been the most entertaining years of my life and I’m not ready to give it up. I want to explore— I want to see the world, be apart of something bigger than well . . . me.”</p><p>Steve blinks. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>The corner of Tony’s mouth curls up into his signature smirk. “You know most people can’t hold an infinity stone without dying, let alone eat one. There’s a reason that you’re not dead yet.”</p><p>“Gee thanks,’ Steve says sarcastically before the impact of those word hit him. “Wait, you’re the stone?”</p><p>“Ding ding ding, we have a winner! I knew there was a brain somewhere in that pretty little head of yours.”</p><p>Steve frowns and Tony laughs. Though now that Steve’s really looking at him, he can tell that it’s not actually Tony. The face is slightly off, voice pitched higher than normal, and body looking healthier than Tony ever looked while Steve knew him. The hope that filled Steve’s chest fizzles out and is replaced with a gut churning guilt. He didn’t realize how much he missed Tony until now— the way he talked, the way he stayed up for days at a time inventing, the way he used to drive Steve up the wall because he was bored. They hadn’t talked in years prior to Thanos and Steve doesn’t regret what he did it’s just . . . he feels guilty. Guilty that Tony sacrificed his life so everyone could live— that he gets a second chance with Bucky while Tony’s daughter has to grow up without her father.</p><p>“Think of it this way, Cap,” the stone says as their laughter dies down, pulling Steve from his thoughts. “We both get what we want. I get to explore and you get to live. However,” the stone shifts, leaning forward as their expression changes from friendly to threatening, “if you reveal— no, if you even hint at my presence inside you, I’ll kill both you and Romanova where you stand. Capisce?”</p><p>Steve tightens his jaw and swallows hard. He knows that the stone is probably bluffing to ensure his cooperation, but he doesn’t know if he should take that risk. The stone is in a good mood right now and he doesn’t want to ruin it by being, well himself. He saw how broken Sam was when he found out that Nat died on another planet after thinking he was dead for five years. Steve knows all too well what it’s like to lose the person that you love the most and doesn’t want to watch them go through that again.</p><p>He sighs internally. Bucky is going to kill him. “Capisce.”</p><p>The stone looks surprised, but recovers quickly, clapping their hands gleefully. “Wonderful! I knew I was right to choose you,” they say before raising their left hand into the air. “I need you to wake up now.</p><p>The stone snaps and Steve’s eyes fly open as he draws in a sharp breath. The top of Bucky’s head is the first thing he sees and Steve breathes in a mental sigh of relief as he leans forward, gently pressing a kiss to the back of Bucky’s head. He doesn’t know what the hell just happened, but he’s glad to be back where things make sense.</p><p>Steve shifts and settles back against the pillow before wincing. His right arm is completely numb from where Bucky’s big head is pillowed on it and his left foot is trapped between Bucky’s ankles. This isn’t the position that they fell asleep in and it’s not very comfortable, but Bucky looks so peaceful and Steve doesn’t have the heart to disturb him.</p><p>He looks over Bucky’s head and finds that Sam is still asleep in the other bed, tangled up in the covers with his limbs splayed in a different direction, but Nat is awake. She’s sitting cross-legged near Sam’s foot, eating a cereal bar and staring intently at the television.</p><p>Steve quickly scans the headlines and nearly jumps up when he realizes they’re talking about the bombing at Fratelli Studios last night. According to the police, nearly fifty people died, forty-five people are being treated at local hospitals, and twenty people are missing. The survivors are currently being interviewed and the police are quickly working to find out who is responsible for the attack. Steve feels his heart drop into his stomach and he takes a moment to silently mourn the victims, wishing there was more he could have done.</p><p>“I can hear you thinking,” Nat says quietly without taking her eyes off the television.</p><p>“‘M still waking up,” Steve says softly.</p><p>Nat turns her head and gives him a small smile. “You want some coffee?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>Nat gets up off the bed without jostling Sam and goes over the mini fridge, opening it and pulling out one of those cold Starbucks Frappuccino drinks. Steve doesn’t like them because they’re too sweet, but the convenience store they stopped at last night didn’t have anything else and it’s better than nothing. She pops the top and adds a bendy straw as an after thought before walking over to Steve.</p><p>Steve takes the coffee from her carefully. “Thank you,” he says before taking a sip and resisting the urge to make a face. He doesn’t know how the hell Bucky drinks this shit.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Just don’t expect this everyday,” Nat teases before sitting back down on the edge of her and Sam’s bed.</p><p>Steve slowly sips at his nasty coffee as he and Nat watch the news in silence. Bucky shifts and rolls over, smacking his lips as he shoves his face into Steve’s neck, trapping his right arm between them. Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as the blood rushes back into his arm so fast that it starts to hurt. He carefully switches his coffee to his other hand so he can wrap his left arm around Bucky’s back and hold him close.</p><p>Steve presses a long kiss against Bucky’s forehead, smiling when Bucky sighs contently and mumbles his name.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He’s beautiful you know. I can see why you like him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Steve frowns and forces his body to remain still. <em><strong>Shut the fuck up.</strong></em></p><p>The stone laughs loudly and it’s fucking creepy that he can hear Tony’s voice— or at least a bad mimic of it— inside his head.</p><p><strong><em>If you heard my real voice, you’d want to kill yourself. On second thought, maybe I should let you hear it.</em> </strong>The stone laughs again.</p><p>“Hey, so I looked into that symbol,” Nat says suddenly, pulling Steve from his thoughts and thankfully quieting the stone. “And there’s literally no record of it anywhere.”</p><p>“Huh. You think it’s someone new?”</p><p>“Could be, but I don’t know for sure. I’ll have to reach out to some old contacts,” Nat says before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to some comedy. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Kinda. I don’t think I slept more than a couple hours though. You?”</p><p>“Probably about the same,” Nat says as she turns her head to face him. “I’m glad Bucky and Sam are still asleep though.”</p><p>“Yeah me too,” Steve says as Bucky shifts in his sleep, pulling his arm from between their bodies and throwing it over Steve’s middle, allowing him to pull Bucky closer until they’re flush together. He buries his nose into Bucky’s hair and breathes in the lingering scent of his fruity conditioner.</p><p>Nat hums. “You two are cute.”</p><p>“So are you and Sam.”</p><p>Nat scoffs. “Well,” she says with a faint dusting on her cheeks. She falls silent like she doesn’t know what else to say and Steve grins internally. It’s not often that he can render her speechless.</p><p>Nat turns to face the television, but Steve doesn’t think she’s really watching it. Steve closes his eyes and lets Bucky’s warmth lull him into a light doze. He can hear Nat shifting around on the bed as she tries to find a more comfortable position. She coughs and sniffles before getting up and going into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Steve can hear her loudly blowing her nose before the shower turns on.</p><p>A loud yawn drowns out the water and Steve cracks open one eye to find Sam sitting up in bed scratching his belly. He throws off the covers and gets up, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking quietly. The door opens and Sam walks in, shutting it behind him.</p><p>Steve fully opens his eyes as Bucky starts shifting in his arms. He pulls back as Bucky yawns and stretches, his hand narrowly missing hitting Steve in the jaw. Steve rubs his hand down Bucky’s back and Bucky practically preens at the attention. He hooks an arm around Steve’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.</p><p>Steve kisses back gently. “Morning honey.”</p><p>“You taste like coffee,” Bucky says as he opens his eyes.</p><p>“You want the rest of mine?” Steve says as he moves the coffee into his left hand and hands it to Bucky.</p><p>Bucky takes it and quickly drains the rest of the coffee.</p><p>“Careful before you choke,” Steve says amused.</p><p>“Only thing I’m choking on is your dick,” Bucky says as he licks his lips and places the empty glass on the bed behind him. “Speaking of which.” He swings his arm around, placing it low on Steve’s stomach and splaying out his fingers.</p><p>Steve sucks in a sharp breath as his dick twitches with interest. “You know Sam and Nat are just in the bathroom right?”</p><p>“And they’re clearly not paying attention to us,” Bucky says. And he’s right— they’re currently debating about which is funnier: Friends or Seinfeld. Still.</p><p>“Buck.”</p><p>Bucky scowls, moving his hand so he can wrap his arm around Steve’s waist instead. “You’re no fun.”</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you later,” Steve says, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips right as the bathroom door opens.</p><p>“You know you're wrong Sam, admit it.”</p><p>“I said what I said,” Sam says before closing the door and shaking his head. “Morning Steve. Is Bucky up?”</p><p>“Why,” Bucky answers before rolling over, pressing his back against Steve’s front and thankfully resting his head on the actual pillow. Steve wraps his arm around Bucky’s middle and Bucky threads their fingers together, resting their joint hands against his stomach.</p><p>“Curiosity. Also I’m hungry,” Sam says before plopping on the bed. “I was thinking Chinese.”</p><p>Steve raises an eyebrow. “You ready for another all nighter?”</p><p>“One time,” Sam says as he sits up and crosses his legs.” It happened one time and you won’t let it go.”</p><p>“I will never let it go,” Steve says with a grin. They were in Germany, looking for Bucky after the helicarrier incident when they decided to get Chinese for dinner. Sam got horrendous food poisoning, causing him to be awake all night cussing and when he finally felt better in the morning, he ate the remaining Chinese food for breakfast and thus, restarted the cycle.</p><p>“Am I missing something?” Bucky asks confused.</p><p>“No,” Sam says quickly.</p><p>The bathroom door opens and Natasha walks out, wearing yesterday’s clothes that she slept in. “So, what are we having for breakfast?” she says, looking around expectantly and frowning at the silence. “Why do I have to do everything?”</p><p>“Hey, I suggested we get Chinese,” Sam says defensively.</p><p>Nat shakes her head. “Oh no, not after what happened last time.”</p><p>“Steve! Did you tell her?” Sam yells horrified.</p><p>“She wore me down.”</p><p>Sam clicks his tongue. “I doubt it.”</p><p>“Did you tell Bucky?” Nat asks.</p><p>“Tell me what?” Bucky asks.</p><p>“Sam got really bad food poisoning— like really bad,” Steve says.</p><p>“Steve!” </p><p>“Where was I?” Bucky asks, turning to look over his shoulder at Steve.</p><p>Steve shrugs. “I don’t know. I think you were around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you come and get me?”</p><p>“Baby, we couldn’t find you!”</p><p>Bucky clicks his tongue. “That’s a lame ass excuse, Stevie,” he says before turning back around.</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes.</p><p>Natasha bites her lip, like she’s holding back a laugh. “So room service?”</p><p>“Probably the safest option,” Steve says.</p><p>Sam sticks out his tongue and Steve does the same, though he ends up with a tongueful of Bucky’s hair, which causes Sam to laugh. Nat picks up the phone and the laminated sheet tucked under the base, dialing a number for what Steve assumes is the hotel lobby. She talks quietly to whoever is on duty, ordering food and drinks for everyone before hanging up the phone and sitting down on the bed next to Sam.</p><p>“So, I was thinking—” Nat starts after a beat.</p><p>“Oh no,” Sam teases.</p><p>Nat laughs and shoves him lightly. “I was thinking that we should go back to the club tonight. See if there’s any evidence left behind.”</p><p>“Or if anyone shows up,” Sam finishes. “Sounds good to me. Good with y’all?”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Bucky says with a shrug. “Steve?”</p><p>“We’ll probably have to wait for nightfall and stop off at the quinjet first,” Steve says, knowing that all of their gear and clothes are still on board. “But, good thinking, Nat. We’ll be ready.”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I doubt it, Stevie.</strong> </em>
</p><p>**</p><p>Steve fastens the final clasp on his uniform top and smoothes out the fabric so it looks seamless. He hasn’t worn his stealth suit in a minute and is pleased to find that it still fits, though he’s confused as to why it’s on the quinjet. Last time he had it was when he was in D.C. and he remembers leaving it behind. He knows Sharon cleared out what remained in his old apartment so she must have given it to Clint or Scott or someone.</p><p>Steve furrows his brow. Does she even know Scott?</p><p>He shakes his head and grabs the shield that Shuri made for him off the top of the vanity. Shuri and T’Challa are literal lifesavers ad Steve will spend the rest of his life paying them back for all they’ve done. He loosens the strap attached to the inside of the shield and slides it over his hand, attaching it to the magnetic strip sewn into the edge of his right sleeve. While he loves his other shield, it’s too big and too obvious for the mission they’re trying to run tonight.</p><p>He looks up, meeting his own eyes in the mirror as he double checks to make sure everything is properly fastened and attached before they head out. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake Thor did which led to his cape flying off in the wind, though it was funny watching a six foot six man running through the street yelling for his cape to return to him. Steve smiles slightly at the memory. He misses Thor and hopes that he’s doing better, wherever he is in the galaxy.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aww, does the whittle captain miss his friend?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Steve scowls. <em><strong>Shut the fuck up.</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>Never.</strong></em> The stone laughs. <strong><em>You’re stuck with me, Stevie.</em></strong></p><p>Steve closes his eyes and counts to ten so he doesn’t scream when he feels familiar arms wrap around his waist. Bucky presses his chest snug against Steve’s back and rests his chin on his shoulder. Steve smiles and presses his cheek into the side of Bucky’s head, using his warmth to keep himself grounded.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Bucky says softly in Steve’s ear.</p><p>Steve can feel his face heat up as he opens his eyes and finds Bucky giving him a heated look in the mirror. The corner of Steve’s lip curls up and he turns in Bucky’s arms until they’re chest to chest. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, watching as his pupils dilate and his breathing quickens.</p><p>Bucky looks absolutely stunning. His hair is up in a topknot with a couple pieces hanging down to frame his face. He’s wearing his favorite black combat boots, black jeans that look painted on, and a familiar navy blue jacket with the left sleeve cut out.</p><p>Steve frowns. “Is that my jacket?”</p><p>“Finders keepers.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“I think you know the answer.”</p><p>“Why did you cut the sleeve off?”</p><p>“Have I ever told you that you ask too many questions?”</p><p>“Repeatedly.”</p><p>Bucky hums and tilts his head up.</p><p>Steve knows that Bucky is just trying to distract him but he leans down regardless, closing his eyes and barely getting his lips on Bucky’s when a loud scream and thud causes them to fly apart and run out of the back bedroom, practically tripping over each other as they burst into the main area where Sam and Nat are changing in what they call “organized chaos.” Clothes, shoes, and accessories are strewn across the room, covering nearly every surface like their closet just walked in and threw up. There isn’t even that much room on the quinjet, just a small bedroom, bathroom, and the open plan flight deck so Steve has no idea where the fuck was all this stuff being kept.</p><p>Nat is standing on one side of the room with a small pile of boots next to her, covering her mouth with both hands like she’s trying not to laugh. Sam is laying on his back, staring at the ceiling like he’s regretting every choice he’s made that led him to this moment.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” Steve asks concerned when neither Sam nor Nat says anything.</p><p>“I’m okay. I just slipped on a bra is all,” Sam says, sounding like his pride is more wounded than anything.</p><p>Bucky clicks his tongue like he’s disappointed and walks away, closing what sounds like the bathroom door behind him.</p><p>Steve walks over to Sam, coming to a stop next to him and holding his hand out. Sam clasps his hand tight and Steve helps him to his feet, making sure that he has his balance before letting him go.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asks as he looks Sam over to make sure he isn’t hurt.</p><p>“I’m good,” Sam responds. “You guys ready?”</p><p>“We will be once Bucky gets out of the bathroom.”</p><p>Sam shifts to look past Steve and glares at the bathroom door. “Don’t take forever asshole.”</p><p>“I just wanna pee in peace for once,” Bucky yells back, voice muffled from behind the door.</p><p>Nat comes over to stand next to Sam. “Did you remember to charge Redwing?”</p><p>“I did, he’s good to go,” Sam says grinning down at her. “See I knew you liked him.”</p><p>“Tolerate,” Nat says plainly but her soft look gives her away.</p><p>“Okay, ready,” Bucky says, suddenly appearing beside Steve and causing Sam to jump.</p><p>“Damn. We need to put a bell on you or some shit,” Sam says, rolling his shoulders and straightening his posture like he wasn’t just startled.</p><p>“Steve always said I looked good in a collar,” Bucky teases with a wink.</p><p>Sam looks horrified. Steve snorts out a laugh and presses his fist against his mouth while Nat grins, looking highly amused.</p><p>**</p><p>“I think it’s just up ahead,” Nat says, gesturing towards the smog lingering over Glodeni Street.</p><p>Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand before letting it go, already missing his warmth as they round the corner. It’s difficult to think about how less than twenty four hours ago, they were here amongst a lively crowd looking to party the weekend away. Now, dozens of people are dead and Fratelli Studios is in ruins. The rest of the roof collapsed in on itself, only leaving a couple of walls and an open archway left standing. The smell of smoke, concrete, and charred remains hangs in the air, making Steve’s eyes water and his heart rate increase. It reminds him of the war and the borderline monstrous shit they had to do in order to survive.</p><p>Steve shakes his head to clear his thoughts, thankful that the others are distracted so they’re not paying attention to him. Thinking about the war always makes Steve want to curl up in bed and never leave. He looks over to Bucky and finds him engrossed in a conversation with Nat. He and Bucky both sacrificed so much and to be honest, neither of them has known a moment’s peace since Pearl Harbor. Maybe if he wasn’t so insistent on joining the fight, they could have gone to Canada before the draft caught up with Bucky. Maybe then—</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh my GOD! Are you going to stand here and whine all day? Jesus Christ, maybe I should have let you put me back in the shrine.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Steve grits his teeth. <em><strong>Stop reading my fucking thoughts then.</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>Stop reading my fucking thoughts then,</strong></em> the stone mocks. <strong><em>I don’t have a choice, Buddy, so either think of something more interesting or get to work. I don’t have all day.</em></strong></p><p>Steve huffs angrily and moves to join Sam, who’s surveying the perimeter with Redwing. Sam has a calming energy, which should hopefully be enough to get the stone to mind its own fucking business for a few minutes.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rude.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Steve resists the urge to stick out his tongue as he comes to a stop next to Sam. It’s quiet here— almost too quiet. This is an active crime scene and they just walked in with no resistance. No police, no guards, nothing.</p><p>“Sam,” Steve says lowly. “I think this is a—” he’s cut off by Sam’s surprised gasp and looks down, finding several red lasers centered on his chest and stomach. “Trap.”</p><p>“Good evening, Captain. Dobrodošli u Bukurešt,” a familiar accented voice says, causing Steve to tense. He knows that voice— it’s one he hasn’t heard for years.“Aht-aht. Don’t move unless you’re looking for a new club outfit. I hear holes in clothing is still popular.”</p><p>“Zemo! What the fuck?” Sam yells, practically ripping his duel Uzi’s from his belt and pointing them in the direction of Zemo’s voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be locked up?”</p><p>“A lot has changed in the last five years,” Zemo says as he appears from behind the shadow of the building across the street. He’s wearing a purple mask with the eyes cut out, an olive green trench coat with a white faux fur hood; black gloves, Kevlar vest, cargo pants and boots. He raises his left arm into the air and snaps his fingers. Several dozen men, not counting the snipers, step into the open, dressed similar to the men Steve and Bucky confronted last night.</p><p>“So you bombed the club? Why?” Bucky asks from somewhere behind Steve.</p><p>Zemo shrugs. “Why do we do anything? You know as well as I do that humans are complex creatures.”</p><p>“Cut the shit, Zemo. People are dead,” Nat says, cocking what sounds like her twin Glocks.</p><p>Zemo clicks his tongue and raises an eyebrow. “My, my. You three are asking a lot of questions. Have you forgotten that I have your friend’s life in my hands?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh please.</strong> </em>
</p><p>The red lights disappear from Steve’s chest and Zemo tilts his head to the side in a curious manner. He gestures with his right hand and two more dots appear on Steve’s chest.</p><p>Steve frowns, flexing his fingers as Sam shifts anxiously next to him. He hears the silenced rifle just before it goes off, shifting his weight to the left so the bullet barely grazes him before hitting the ground behind him. The stone lets out a huff before the two dots disappear from Steve’s chest.</p><p>Zemo looks visibly surprised and Steve uses that moment to his advantage, detaching the shield from his wrist and hurling it towards Zemo, hitting him in the head and knocking him off balance. Sam quickly fires off several rounds before pressing a couple buttons on his wrist, sending Redwing into battle. Steve catches his shield when it comes back to him and drives it into the head of the man next to him. He gets lost in the fight, catching a glimpse of red hair and gleaming vibranium between the sea of black. He weaves between the men like he’s a dancer, taking them out swiftly and efficiently in an attempt to reach the others. He catches one of the henchmen trying to sneak up on Sam, but one punch sends them hard into the ground.</p><p>Zemo is pacing back and forth, shouting orders at the men that aren’t obeyed. He hasn’t gotten involved yet, but looks like he’s closed based on the way his body is tensed. He’s bleeding from the top of his head and his eyes are blown wide like he’s panicking.</p><p>Steve ducks, dodging one of the henchmen’s fist and kicks his feet out from under him. He sees Sam fly overhead and turns to follow him only to be tackled from behind. Steve manages to shift mid-air and lands hard on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him and his legs pinned underneath a massive man, almost twice as tall and heavy as he is, face covered by a purple mask and a pair of goggles. The man raises his fist and Steve barely gets his shield up over his face to block the first blow. The stone is screaming in his head, but Steve can’t hear it as it takes all of his concentration to keep his shield steady as a barrage of heavy punches rain down on him.</p><p>Sam yells something unintelligible and Steve looks up for him when he spots Bucky on the other side of the ruins, back facing one of the few standing walls, surrounded by at least a dozen henchmen. He fires his gun, taking two of them out cleanly before running out of bullets. He reaches into his vest for another mag, only to come up empty. He tosses his gun to the side and pulls out two long knives, shifting his stance to attack.</p><p>Steve’s heart clenches as a wave of nausea runs through him, his breathing quickening and heart pounding in his chest as several more henchman move in Bucky’s direction. Steve braces his free hand on the ground and uses his hips to attempt to buck the man off him, but to no avail. Tears sting at the corner of his eyes and he bites back a sob. He can’t lose Bucky. He can’t, he can’t, he <em>can’t</em>.</p><p>“Bucky!” Steve screams as a couple tears escape, streaming down his cheeks. He reaches out for him with the hand that was covering his face and the men surrounding Bucky immediately drop to the ground lifeless. A white glowing orb rises up from each of the bodies and lingers for a moment before disappearing in a flash. Time seems to stand still as Steve stares shocked at his outstretched hand. What the fuck just happened.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I just helped you save your boy’s life is what happened. You’re welcome by the way.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Zemo laughs loudly as his henchmen begin to retreat. “Plan’s changed,” he yells, continuing to laugh as he disappears into the shadows.</p><p>The man on top of Steve gets to his feet and Steve scrambles away quickly, watching as he follows Zemo out. Sam swears and Redwing zooms overhead with Nat running in pursuit.</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>Steve blinks and finds Bucky standing in front of him, holding his hand out and looking worried. He takes Bucky’s hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. He runs his free hand over Bucky’s arms and chest, checking for injuries. Bucky’s covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, but the blood doesn’t look like his, thank god. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Are you?” Bucky asks in disbelief, taking both of Steve’s hands between his and cradling them against his chest. “Since when do you have powers?”</p><p>“I—” Steve shakes his head and looks down at their joint hands. “I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I'm back with the next chapter!</p>
<p>Note: bold/italics is Steve conversing in his head </p>
<p>Warning: derealization, PTSD. Additional warnings listed in the (now updated) tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve walks into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes with one hand and scratching at his bare stomach with the other. He yawns as he closes the door behind him, padding over to the toilet and lifting the lid. He pulls his sweats down far enough to get his dick out, spreads his feet apart, and aims for the toilet.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I don’t regret what I did you know.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Steve scowls. Though, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t regret what the stone did either. Bucky is his entire world and Steve doesn’t want to spend another second without him, but he could have done with Sam’s two hour grilling on what the hell happened.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Just say it’s a side effect of the serum.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Steve rolls his eyes, shifting his stance.<strong><em> Bucky would never believe that. If I had powers from the serum, we would have known long before now. Besides, I could never lie to him.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Technically, you’re lying to him now.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>You threatened to kill me and Nat.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I could just kill you both now and get it over with.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>If I die, so will you. But I think you already know that.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The stone doesn’t respond, leaving Steve to finish pissing in peace. He takes a sheet of toilet paper and dabs at the tip before tossing it in the water and flushing. He washes his hands in the sink with soap and dries his hands, not bothering with lotion since he’s going to shower anyway. He goes to the tub and turns on the spray, bending at the waist to adjust the nozzle to his preferred temperature when someone knocks on the door.</p>
<p>“I gotta pee,” Bucky says through the door.</p>
<p>“It’s open,” Steve says without turning around. He hears the door open and close behind him before a metal hand cracks over his ass. Steve moans quietly, swearing under his breath and leaning back into the touch as blood runs straight to his dick. He always likes when Bucky uses his metal hand to spank him— he can feel the sting for a lot longer.</p>
<p>Bucky’s thumb strokes over the curve of Steve’s ass, groping lightly before his hand disappears. Steve pulls the nozzle handle out, watching as the water starts to run out of the shower-head. He hooks his thumb into his sweats and pulls them down, kicking them off into a corner before climbing into the tub, leaving the curtain open slightly in case Bucky wants to join him.</p>
<p>Steve steps under the spray and yelps, jumping to the back of the tub as the water goes cold due to Bucky flushing the toilet. He pokes his head from around the curtain and glares at Bucky, eyes narrowed and a frown on his lips.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Bucky says, though he doesn’t sound sorry as he turns on the sink to wash his hands with soap. “It’s sanitary.”</p>
<p>Steve rolls his eyes. “Just get your ass over here.”</p>
<p>Bucky hums as he turns off the water and dries his hands. “Yes sir, he says with a cheeky grin as he clicks the door lock into place and pulls off his pants and boxers, kicking them off and throwing them in the same direction as Steve’s.</p>
<p>Steve has to stop his mouth from hanging open as his eyes hungrily roam Bucky’s body. He’s toned and lean with well-defined muscles, his metal arm gleams under the fluorescent light and his hair sticks up in every direction after sleeping on these cheap cotton pillows. He still looks half asleep, but has a wicked gleam in his steel blue eyes. Steve is in awe every time he looks at him and swears Bucky gets more beautiful with every year.</p>
<p>Bucky climbs into the shower and pulls the curtain behind him. He steps forward, crowding Steve against the wall underneath the now warm spray. Steve gasps, trying not to take in water as Bucky runs his hands up Steve’s chest and shoulders, burying his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Steve kisses back immediately as his hands come to Bucky’s hips, running up his sides and around his back down to his ass. Steve’s thumbs idly stroke his soft skin as he tilts his head to the side and runs his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky moans into the kiss and opens his mouth, sliding their tongues together as Steve kneads and squeezes his ass, pulling him closer and inadvertently brushing their growing erections together.</p>
<p>Bucky moans as he breaks the kiss and backs up, taking Steve’s hands and leading him out from under the spray. He lets go and grabs the two in one shampoo-conditioner, squirting some into his hands before giving the bottle to Steve and washing his hair.</p>
<p>Steve takes the bottle and washes his own hair, making sure to coat every strand thoroughly. Bucky moves around Steve and tilts his head underneath the spray, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. Steve turns and leans into Bucky’s space, pressing soft kisses into his neck. Bucky tilts his head to the side, giving Steve better access as he kisses his way down Bucky’s neck to his chest, sucking harder at his skin the further down he goes.</p>
<p>Steve takes his hands from his own hair and blindly runs them under the spray as he licks at Bucky’s nipple, listening as he gasps and groans quietly. He can feel soap running down his face in waves as he takes Bucky’s nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as he twirls his tongue around the hard nub.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Bucky breathes out as Steve turns his attention to the other nipple, causing Bucky to inhale heavily and squirm against him.</p>
<p>Steve releases Bucky’s nipple to lick and kiss his way down his chest to his stomach, sinking to his knees as his hands move to grip Bucky’s strong, trembling thighs. He presses his legs together, resting his ass on the heels of his feet as he reaches eye level with Bucky’s dick. And man, does Steve love Bucky’s dick. The curve, the fat head, the vein that runs along the underside, the width and girth, the trimmed hair that sits at the base. Steve can feel his mouth watering and his throat muscles flexing the longer he stares, so he leans forward, licking a long, wet stripe from the base to the tip.</p>
<p>Bucky lets out a loud muffled moan and Steve imagines that he shoved his fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out. Steve moves his right hand from Bucky’s thigh and wraps it around his shaft, slapping Bucky’s dick against his tongue a few times before sucking the head into his mouth. Bucky moans above him, swaying on his feet slightly as metal fingers curl in Steve’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands. Steve lets out his own groan as he hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue, relaxing his throat as he swallows more of Bucky down before pulling back.</p>
<p>Bucky’s thigh trembles against Steve’s hand as Steve slides back down, taking Bucky in about halfway and Bucky instinctively moves his hips, forcing Steve to quickly relax his throat to take more of him in. Bucky moans Steve’s name and thrusts again, sliding deeper into his mouth. Steve has to let go of Bucky’s dick to press his palm hard into his own to stop himself from cumming completely untouched. He loves when Bucky uses him for his pleasure—like Steve was put on this Earth solely to be a warm hole for Bucky to fuck.</p>
<p>Bucky thrusts again, tugging harder at Steve’s hair, moaning around his fist. Steve’s nose presses into the soft skin of Bucky’s pelvis, eyes rolling as he exhales heavily through his nose and presses his palm harder against his own dick as Bucky makes two shallow experimental thrusts.</p>
<p>“Fuck— ah,<em> shit</em>. Oh god, <em>Steve</em>,” Bucky moans breathily as he begins to fuck Steve’s mouth in earnest. “You look so—ah, fuckin <em>pretty</em> on your knees. Like a wet <em>fuckin</em> dream. <em>Oh</em>, ah, <em>Steve</em>.”</p>
<p>Steve moans around Bucky’s dick, drool dribbling down his chin and fuck if that isn’t hot. Steve’s eyes roll as Bucky’s thrusts lose their rhythm, his dick throbbing heavy and hot in Steve’s mouth. Bucky’s thighs quiver hard as his gasps turn into whines. Metal fingers tap three times on the top of Steve’s head and it’s all the warning he gets before Bucky stills and cums.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes roll, swallowing every last drop as he cums hard against his own stomach and chest, thighs shaking and dick twitching. He sucks Bucky through his orgasm until metal fingers tap at the top of his head. Steve lets Bucky’s dick slide from his mouth, licking cheekily at the head as he releases Bucky’s thigh and climbs to his feet, knees aching and mouth feeling empty.</p>
<p>Steve places his hands on Bucky’s hips and immediately pulls him into a sloppy kiss, their lips and tongues sliding together as Bucky trails his fingers down Steve’s stomach, pinching and groping at his wet skin before pulling away with a frown.</p>
<p>Bucky looks down, eyes widening as he looks up to meet Steve’s with a bewildered expression. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he breathes out, leaning forward and connecting their lips together as the laziness of their orgasms settle over them, kisses turning sweet and sensual as they stand under the spray wrapped in each others arms until the water runs cold.</p>
<p>They quickly pull apart as the water grows even colder and rush to finish their shower, thoroughly washing their bodies and genitals before rinsing off the soap and shutting down the water. Steve pulls the curtain back and steps out of the tub, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels and handing it to Bucky before using a second one to dry off his body and hair, shivering slightly as the warm humid air ghosts over his rapidly cooling skin. Bucky looks unfazed as he lays his towel on the counter next to the sink and hops up on it, grabbing the massive bottle of Curel lotion and squirting some into his palm.</p>
<p>Steve takes the bottle and does the same, rubbing lotion into his skin as he trades lazy kisses with Bucky like they have all the time in the world. He sets the bottle of lotion down, listening to it fall into the sink as he pushes Bucky’s knees apart, licking into his mouth and running his hands up his thighs.</p>
<p>Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and arms around his neck, pulling their bodies flush as their tongues slide together. Steve can feel Bucky’s growing erection pressing into his stomach and knows he’s getting hard too. He runs his hands around Bucky’s hips and down to his ass, gripping his soft skin tightly to pull him impossibly closer when three loud bangs cause them to fly apart.</p>
<p>“Can you two hurry up? I’m about to piss my fucking pants,” Nat yells on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Steve yells back as he moves away from Bucky. He only brought one pair of clean pants so he throws them in Bucky’s direction and pulls on his from last night. He unlocks the door and barely gets it open before Nat rushes in and shoves them out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Well shit,” Bucky says after a beat of stunned silence before scratching at his head and walking away.</p>
<p>Steve follows him into the bedroom area and finds Sam still under the covers, arm tucked up behind his head and eyes closed. He doesn’t look like he’s been up for very long and Steve hopes that’s the case since Bucky wasn’t exactly quiet.</p>
<p>“We ordered room service since you won’t let Chinese Food Gate go,” Sam says as he opens his eyes to glare at Steve.</p>
<p>“It’s for the best,” Steve says as he sits down on his and Bucky’s bed, tucking his legs up under him.</p>
<p>Bucky comes over and plops down next to Steve, practically sitting on him as he bites into a cereal bar, chewing noisily.</p>
<p>Steve frowns. “Uh, personal space,” he says as he wraps an arm around Bucky’s back, bringing them flush together.</p>
<p>“You literally just had my dick in your mouth,” Bucky says around his mouthful of food, causing Sam to sputter.</p>
<p>“Yo, there’s some things about y’all I don’t need to know,” Sam says throwing a glare in Bucky’s direction.</p>
<p>Bucky swallows and smacks his lips together. “His dick in my ass is even better.”</p>
<p>“God!” Sam exclaims, covering his face with his free hand while Bucky laughs.</p>
<p>Natasha emerges from the bathroom with a sigh of relief and walks over, crawling on the bed and lying down next to Sam, resting her head on his chest. “We need to talk about last night,” she says as she looks to Steve.</p>
<p>Steve can feel Bucky’s eyes on him and refuses to look in his direction. He knows Bucky is suspicious and knows he needs to tell him what’s going on, he just doesn’t know where to start. “I have no idea what happened.”</p>
<p>The stone laughs mockingly. <em><strong>Liar.</strong></em></p>
<p>Sam hums. “It could be a side effect from time traveling so much.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I was thinking too,” Steve says, resisting urge to grit his teeth when the stone laughs loudly. “Maybe it’ll just go away with time.”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Oh I’m here to stay, Stevie.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well, as long as you’re not in any pain,” Nat says, waiting for Steve to shake his head no, before sitting up and crossing her legs. “I looked into that symbol again. It belongs to this group from Russia made up of former KGB and Communist sympathizers. They were essentially functioning as hitmen for hire until Zemo brought them together and organized them.”</p>
<p>“We already know he’s behind the club bombing and it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he’s the reason people are going missing too,” Bucky says, taking a bite of his cereal bar and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. “Do we have a motive?”</p>
<p>Nat shakes her head. “Not one that I’ve been able to find anyway. He may still have a grudge against the Avengers, but I don’t know for sure.”</p>
<p>“Do you think his grudge might extend to other people like us?” Steve asks curiously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know— I don’t even know where he is. Redwing and I lost him outside the city,” Nat says with a frustrated sigh. She opens her mouth to continue speaking when she’s interrupted by a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“This is a lot of information to take in at once,” Sam says as he sits up and swings his legs off the side of the bed. “For now, let’s eat and figure out our next move after.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright,” Nat says reluctantly, rubbing Sam’s back as he climbs off the bed and walks to the door.</p>
<p>Steve can feel Bucky looking at him again, but is saved when Sam calls his name. He gets up, peeling himself from Bucky’s side and goes to the door, resisting the urge to curl his fingers into fists when the stone laughs mockingly in his head.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Steve lays down on the roof, the hard shingles digging into his skin as he pulls two pairs of high res binoculars out of the backpack he borrowed from Sam, handing one off to Bucky. They decided to return to Fratelli to see if they can find any evidence in the daylight while Nat and Sam search the dark web. But, there’s actually police here today, which forced them to set up surveillance a couple blocks away. It’s nice to see the police actually doing their job for once, but all it does is confirm to Steve that Zemo did something to get the cops to fuck off for a couple hours.</p>
<p>Steve raises the binoculars to his eyes, adjusting the focus and zoom so he can watch the crime scene technicians carefully dig through the rubble, logging and tagging every thing they find. He can sense Bucky shifting on his right like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how to bring it up. Though Steve can take a wild guess on what he wants to talk about.</p>
<p>Steve lowers the binoculars and looks in Bucky’s direction, watching as he chews on his lower lip and shifts his position again. “What’s wrong honey?”</p>
<p>“I want to ask you something. About yesterday,” Bucky says immediately, lowering his own binoculars and turning to Steve, his eyes filled with worry.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Steve says with a nod.</p>
<p>Bucky takes a visible, calming breath. “I know you’re hiding something and don’t try to deny it,” he says as he reaches out and places a cool hand on Steve’s arm. “You know you can tell me anything right? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Steve switches his binoculars to his right hand and places his left over Bucky’s. He knows he can’t keep this a secret anymore, especially with the way Bucky is looking at him now. Like he wants to help but doesn’t know where to start. It’s time for him to come clean. It’s better that Bucky finds out now from Steve then to find out from somewhere else and get mad— well more mad than he’s about to be.</p>
<p>Steve opens his mouth to speak . . . and nothing comes out. His eyes widen, heart pounding in his chest as he moves his lips again to the same result. Bucky looks annoyed now and Steve tries again, but still nothing.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Aht, aht aht.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The corner of Steve’s mouth twitches. <strong><em>Give me back my voice.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Remember what I said? If you talk, I’ll kill you and Romanova.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>He’s my partner— he deserves to know.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The stone growls. <strong><em>Fine. New rule. If you talk, he dies first. I’ll torture him in the most inhumane way possible— ways that even Hydra couldn’t come up with. He’ll die a slow, painful death that you’ll have a front row seat to since I’ll be in control of your body. Is that how you want him to go, Stevie? You want him to die knowing that is by your hand?</em></strong></p>
<p>Steve blinks, hoping that tears don’t well up in his eyes. Threatening him is one thing, but threatening Bucky? He’s the single most important person to Steve, the one constant he’s ever had in his life. His love for Bucky is the only thing that keeps him going most days. He’d do anything to protect Bucky. And the stone knows it too.</p>
<p>Steve closes his mouth, swallowing hard. He doesn’t want to do this but, “I’m just tired It’s been a hectic few weeks on top of a stressful five years,” he lies, feeling like a complete ass. He’s the worst partner in the world.</p>
<p>The stone hums. <em><strong>Good boy.</strong></em></p>
<p>Bucky doesn’t look completely convinced and Steve doesn’t know what else to say. What do you say when you’re lying to the love of your life?</p>
<p>“I just—” Steve says before sighing. “I just want to finish this mission and go back to Wakanda. Go back to your hut and your goats and just be with you in peace,” he confesses and it’s the truth. All he wanted to do after returning the stones is retire and be with Bucky. He never meant for this to happen or for it to go this far. He just hopes that Bucky will be able to forgive him for this later.</p>
<p>Bucky smiles and his entire face lights up. “I want that too, Stevie,” he says, squeezing Steve’s arm lightly. “I can work in the field, manage the crops, tend to the goats, sell milk and cheese at the market. And <em>you</em> can be my house husband.”</p>
<p>Steve heart skips a beat at the word <em>husband</em>. Being Bucky’s husband is everything he could possibly want. Happiness swells in his chest and he feels lightheaded and dizzy with the love he has for his man. “I just want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s smile softens. “I am happy,” he says, leaning forward and catching Steve’s lips in a quick kiss. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, so much,” Steve says, connecting his lips to Bucky’s in a deeper softer kiss that’s returned immediately.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>Тоска (Longing)</em>
</p>
<p>“Sam watch out,” Steve yells as he shoves Sam out of the way, flinching as Bucky’s fist connects with the wall behind them, shattering the drywall and kicking up a thin cloud of dust. He turns and immediately throws his arm in front of his face, barely blocking Bucky’s metal fist from breaking his jaw and wincing as his bones crack under the pressure. “Bucky it’s me! It’s Steve!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ржавый (Rusted)</em>
</p>
<p>Steve shifts and pushes forward, using Bucky’s own weight against him to knock him backwards, cringing as he hits the floor hard. A gun cocks from somewhere behind him and Steve whirls around, watching as Zemo steps out from the shadows, aiming a glock directly at his chest.</p>
<p>Steve’s hands clench into fists. “What the hell did you do to him?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Семнадцать (Seventeen)</em>
</p>
<p>Zemo throws his head back, laughing as he pulls the trigger at the same moment Bucky tackles him.</p>
<p>Steve tears his right arm from Bucky’s grip and throws it in front of his face, biting down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from yelling as the bullet wedges into the meat of his upper arm. He and Bucky hit the ground, pain shooting up Steve’s shoulder as Sam appears from nowhere, knocking the gun from Zemo’s hand with a metal bar.</p>
<p>Bucky gets his arms from under him and lunges, trying to wrap his metal arm around Steve’s neck, but Steve pushes him away and scrambles to his feet. Sam dodges an attack from Zemo and swings the bar, connecting with Zemo’s head, causing him to stumble backwards.</p>
<p>“Be careful Sam,” Steve yells as he jumps to the right to avoid being tackled again.</p>
<p>“Watch your six, Cap!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Рассвет (Daybreak)</em>
</p>
<p>Steve jumps to the left and sticks out his foot, tripping Bucky and wincing when he hits his chin on the floor. He starts to move towards Sam when Bucky scrambles up and lunges at him.</p>
<p>Steve quickly jumps to the right, watching as Bucky flies past him and into the wall behind him. “Bucky, stop. You don’t have to do this,” he pleads as he ducks the metal fist aiming for his head and kicks Bucky’s legs out from under him, watching as he hits the floor again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Печь (Furnace)</em>
</p>
<p>A loud crack has Steve’s head spinning to the left, eyes widening as he watches Sam fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, arms tucked under him and legs splayed in different directions. Blood pools underneath his head as his lifeless eyes stare into Steve’s own.</p>
<p>Zemo stands over him and fires three rounds into Sam’s body, the sickening squish of his flesh the only sound in the room. Steve fights back the urge to vomit as Zemo looks up, meeting his eyes with a wide grin on his face. “Just to be sure.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Девять (Nine)</em>
</p>
<p>“Sam!”</p>
<p>“Sam!”</p>
<p>“Sam!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Доброжелательный (Benign)</em>
</p>
<p>Steve grits his teeth in anger, throat dry from screaming as he rushes Zemo, bending slightly at the waist to tackle him out of the window slightly to his left when Bucky suddenly appears in front of him, grabbing the gun from Zemo’s hand and firing, emptying the clip into Steve’s chest and neck before tossing the gun onto the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>Возвращение домой (Homecoming)</em>
</p>
<p>Steve drops to the ground in agony, biting back a frustrated scream as sharp, intense pain plows through him. He can feel his body working overtime to try and heal his injuries, but he’s loosing too much blood too fast.</p>
<p>
  <em>один (One)</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky blinks and he looks down at Steve, recognition alight in his eyes before it switches to horror, his mouth hanging open and eyes widening as a sob escapes. “Ste—”</p>
<p>A loud crack emits and Bucky’s eyes glaze over before he drops to the ground unmoving, a single shot to the back of his head. Zemo is standing behind him with a second firearm cradled loosely in his hand. He slowly steps around Bucky’s body and backs up, keeping the gun trained on him before running in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“B— Buc— Buck—” Steve calls weakly, reaching out for him before his vision goes black.</p>
<p>
  <em>Товарный вагон (Freight Car)</em>
</p>
<p>Steve wakes up with a gasp, eyes flying open as he draws in a sharp breath, heart pounding in his chest. He’s back in the hotel room, Sam and Nat are passed out in the other bed while Bucky is wrapped snug in his arms, mouth hanging open, drooling on his chest. Steve moves his left hand from Bucky’s waist and cradles his head, burying his nose into his hair, breathing in his familiar scent. He hasn’t had a nightmare like that in years, but seeing Zemo last night must have brought those suppressed feelings back to the surface.</p>
<p>Anger bubbles and rises in Steve’s gut and he forces himself to push it back down. Zemo has a hell of a lot of nerve showing up again after what he did to Bucky. If Tony hadn’t of shown up and distracted them, he would be dead, just like he wanted. T’Challa had a chance, but he’s obviously a better man than Steve.</p>
<p>Steve sighs heavily and slowly extracts himself from Bucky’s arms. He knows he’s too wound up to be able to sleep now and he doesn’t want to accidentally wake Bucky once he starts to get restless.</p>
<p>Bucky whines quietly and reaches out for Steve so he quickly grabs his pillow and places it between Bucky’s open arms, watching with a soft smile as he curls his arms around it and rubs his cheek into the fabric before snoring quietly. Steve carefully gets up from the bed and tucks Bucky back in, pushing his hair away from his forehead and pressing a long kiss into his warm skin.</p>
<p>Steve moves away from the bed, grabbing the sweatpants and plain white shirt he left on the nightstand and pulls them on. He takes one of the phones Nat got for everyone at the convenience store the other day and slowly makes his way to the door, taking care to avoid the squeaky spots in the cheap flooring. He braces his hand on the wall as he pulls on the first pair of shoes he finds before quietly slipping outside.</p>
<p>Steve walks the short distance to the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time before pushing open a door that leads to an alley that looks eerily similar to one he got his ass kicked in back in the thirties, right down to the months old trash bags and fungus growing on the wall. Or is that mold? He was never able to tell the difference to be honest.</p>
<p>He walks to the edge of the alley and rounds the corner, finding himself on the well-lit main road. In the light, he can see that the shoes he’s wearing are Bucky’s and they’re not shoes, they’re boots. They’re not the best to run in, but they’re really comfortable and he can see why Bucky likes wearing them.</p>
<p>Steve starts out in a light jog, reveling in the quiet still of the night. He actually likes running at night; he did it frequently in DC. Though, if he’s being honest, it was the only thing that chased the nightmares away. He shakes his head and picks up his pace, knowing that if he listens too closely he can hear the echo of Bucky’s scream as he fell in his ear. He knows Bucky is safe and sound in their hotel room, but it doesn’t erase the trauma of watching him fall to his supposed death when he was right there. <em>Right there</em> and he couldn’t—</p>
<p>They had so many plans, so many things they wanted to do after Zola, after the war. Steve wanted to propose, even though he kept chickening out, he knew he didn’t want to spend his life with anyone else. And hell, his mother must have known on some level since she gave him her wedding ring not long before she died and told him to keep it safe for Bucky when they had just barely started their romantic relationship.</p>
<p>He turns a corner and wonders what happened to his mother’s ring. He’d love to have it back so he can propose to Bucky properly and without chickening out this time. Last time he remembers having it, it was in his bag at camp right before the train. He wonders if someone might have found it and kept it— he knew DumDum was holding onto their gear at one point but doesn’t know what happened to it after he died. Maybe one of the other Commandos or Peggy knew. He’ll have to ask Sharon next time he sees—</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Steve!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t get the chance to react before he’s hit over the back of the head with something hard, unconscious before he even hits the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! </p>
<p>Warnings: PTSD, derealization, torture, canon violence. Additional warnings are listed in the (now updated) tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve cracks open his eyes only to immediately close them at the bright light beaming down on him like a spot light. He bites back a groan as the back of his head pounds in rhythm with his heart. It feels like he might have a concussion, but he can’t focus on his symptoms due to the stone cussing up a storm in his head. He’d roll his eyes if his head didn’t hurt so badly. <strong><em>Will you shut the hell up so I can think?</em></strong></p>
<p>The stone huffs, but falls silent. Steve quickly reviews his symptoms and determines that he does have a mild concussion that should hopefully go away within the next couple hours. Sweat beads at the top of his brow and he tries to move his hands only to realize that he’s strapped to a table, his arms and legs bound and the metal slab cool against his skin through his thin shirt. He flexes his fingers and curls them into a fist, pressing as hard as he can against the metal bindings to no avail. He’s <em>trapped</em> trapped.</p>
<p>Steve exhales heavily, keeping his eyes closed so he can focus his hearing. The air conditioner kicks off, giving way to a low whistling that sounds like the wind is coming in from underneath a door or window. He can hear the hum of a machine somewhere to his left and quiet breathing, indicating that he’s not alone. Someone behind him clears their throat and begins typing, their fingers dancing over the keys. He counts quietly determining there’s at least a dozen people in the room with him, probably armed with orders to kill if he escapes.</p>
<p>Steve tries to open his eyes again, but is forced to close them. Fucking light.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Aren’t you going to do something?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Again, Steve would roll his eyes if he could. What is he going to do strapped to a table, half blind, with an unknown number of people in the room?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don’t know? Something? You’re a fucking Avenger for crying out loud.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The door opens and closes, lock quietly clicking into place. Footsteps slowly approach Steve, boots hitting the ground with confidence and authority. The person stops on Steve’s left and he can feel eyes roaming over his body. Bile rises from his stomach up in to his throat. He’s always hated feeling like he’s on display.</p>
<p>“My apologies, Captain,” the person says and Steve’s eyes fly open, vision slightly blurry as he watches Zemo push the light to the side and off Steve’s face. He’s dressed similarly to last night, purple mask obscuring his face but Steve can tell he’s smiling by the twinkle in his eyes. “We usually treat our guests with more respect.”</p>
<p>Steve narrows his eyes. “Where the hell am I?”</p>
<p>Zemo hums. “Exactly where you need to be,” he says leaning forward. If he wasn’t wearing a mask, his breath would be ghosting over Steve’s face and he wants to hurl at the thought.</p>
<p>Steve flexes his arms, trying to break the bonds and Zemo clicks his tongue.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to be able to break them. Many have tried.”</p>
<p>“So, you have been kidnapping people? Why?”</p>
<p>“Romania is a breeding ground for cosmic forces— the energy that hums through this country is <em>exhilarating</em>.” Zemo shifts, bracing a hand on the table next to Steve’s hip so he can lean in closer. “I’ve been trying to harness that energy for years, but no one I found has ever been strong enough. Until you—you took out my best men without even <em>touching them</em>. And I can sense it. The raw power that flows inside of you and I’m going to use it to herald in a new age.”</p>
<p>Zemo leans back, removing his hand from the table as he steps away from Steve. “Superheroes shouldn’t be allowed to exist and I found a way to get rid of them. For good,” his eyes crinkle up at the corners, “After all, no one can resist an infinity stone.”</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widen as the stone lets out a string of swears. <strong><em>How the fuck did he—</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>FUCK!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Zemo claps his hands together and the lights turn on. Steve blinks against the harsh fluorescent light until his eyes focus, vision still slightly blurry. There’s not much in this room since a giant white machine takes up a majority of the space. It’s covered in a multitude of buttons and switches that make the quinjet controls look easy. There’s five guards in front of him: two by the door, one by the machine, and two helping a man in a lab coat detangle a large knot of multicolor wires. Steve knows there are more people behind him because he can hear the typing person and at least four other people breathing, but he can’t tell if they’re guards or lab coats.</p>
<p>Zemo makes a gesture with his right hand and the lab coat messing with the wires comes over with one of the guards trailing behind him. Steve struggles against the bonds until he’s punched hard in the face by the guard, mouth filling with blood from where his shattered tooth slices the inside of his cheek and his skin stinging from where he was hit.</p>
<p>The lab coat steps forward, looking nervous as he fiddles with a large circular object in his hands, orange in color with metal spikes lining the inside. “I— I’m j—just going—“ he starts only to clamp his mouth shut when Zemo clicks his tongue warningly. He gulps and reaches out, wrapping the object around Steve’s arm and clicking it into place.</p>
<p>Steve bites back a grunt as the object pierces his skin, feeling every drag of the spikes as they sink further into his biceps, tearing through his muscles and drawing up thin streams of blood. The lab coat quickly attaches a wire to the device before rushing away like Steve’s gonna jump up and attack him, the guard following slowly behind him.</p>
<p>Zemo throws a wink in Steve’s direction before walking away, following his lackeys (essentially) to the machine. The three talk quietly amongst themselves in Sokovian, occasionally glancing back at him with expressions he can’t decipher.</p>
<p>Steve looks around, trying to find something nearby to help him escape but he turns up empty. He lets out a breath and slouches back against the metal slab. If he’s gonna be held captive with no way out, he at least wishes he could understand what they’re saying. He’s gonna have to ask Bucky for language lessons once he gets out of here. Well, <em>if</em>. He watches as Zemo shoos away the lab coat and his guard, along with the other two who were standing by the machine. Zemo presses a couple buttons before walking to the side and grabbing a big grey switch with both hands and turning it upwards.</p>
<p>The machine whirls to life with a groan, air venting loudly like a sigh. Bright lights flash intermittently across the front of the machine as a large analog power meter lights up and blinks twice before glowing a solid dark green. Electricity crackles in the air making Steve’s arm hair stand on end as the machine begins beeping loudly every three seconds. The machine makes a loud thud and a scream is ripped from Steve’s throat as it violently sucks the energy from him, draining his strength with every passing second.</p>
<p>The stone screams, voice echoing in Steve’s ear.<strong><em> It— It’s taking all of my power!</em></strong></p>
<p>Steve’s body starts trembling, vision flickering in and out as the pounding in his head gets worse. <strong><em>Help me before we both die!</em></strong></p>
<p>The stone makes a series of noises like it’s panicking. <strong><em>Please don’t die.</em></strong></p>
<p>A surge of raw energy crashes through Steve like a wave, humming under his skin and spilling out, swallowing him in a bright yellow glow. He’s never felt power like this before. It’s almost like the universe is calling out to him, consuming him, guiding him.</p>
<p>Steve flexes and the bindings break without any resistance like they weren’t even there. He slides down off the metal slab and lifts his hand, sending a large yellow beam at the machine, destroying it and everything in the immediate vicinity. He barely registers the guards and lab coats rushing around in a blind panic as he points both hands to the sky and sends off another beam, incinerating the warehouse where it stands.</p>
<p>Steve lowers his arms to his sides and walks forward out of the flames and into the night. He’s in the middle of a field in what he thinks is the countryside, but doesn’t know for sure. There’s some light pollution up ahead in the distance, but he can’t tell if it’s Bucharest or not. All he knows is there are stars overhead and mountains looming on either side of him.</p>
<p>The stone’s power slowly recedes and Steve sways on his feet, feeling completely exhausted. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he swears he can hear the stone calling his name as he falls to the ground in a crumpled heap, unconscious before he hits the dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s cold.</p>
<p>Steve opens his eyes and finds he’s standing alone in the middle of a whiteout, half buried in the snow, barely able to see more than two feet in front of him. The wind howls in his ears and he shivers violently, wrapping his arms around himself and tucking his hands into his armpits to conserve as much heat as possible. He hates the cold. It reminds him of the ice—the never-ending chill. Steve was awake when he crashed and remembers what it feels like to freeze to death. To have his body grow stiff and still, to feel his heart slow down until it’s barely beating at all, watching as his last breath leaves his body in an exhale—</p>
<p>Steve flexes his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering and to ward off the memories. He tries to look around for some kind of landmark to indicate where he is, but can’t see anything through the fog and heavy snow.</p>
<p>“Bucky!” Steve yells into the void, unable to hear anything over the relentless wind. “Bucky!</p>
<p>He shifts in place, trying to free his feet from underneath the snow as a sense of dread pools into his lower stomach.</p>
<p>“Bucky!”</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>“Sam! Nat!”</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>Steve lets out a noise of frustration and reaches down, wrapping his hands around his left knee and tugs hard, managing to free his left foot as the sky darkens. He looks up, watching as unnaturally black clouds start rolling in, moving as if they’re sentient. Thunder booms and lightning crackles loudly as a low, dangerous growl drowns out the howling of the wind.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widen as two dark red eyes appear, boring down at him like they’re staring into his soul. He wraps his hands around his right knee and tugs, freeing his right foot as a thick black hand slowly emerges from the clouds, reaching out at—</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>—eve? Steve!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Steve eyes fly open as he draws in a sharp breath, rolling onto his back and blinking up at the sky. It’s still pitch dark out and he has no idea what time it is or how much of it has passed. He was never good at reading the stars; that was always Gabe’s specialty.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>About damn time you’re up.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Why? You got somewhere to be?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The stone scoffs.<strong><em> Just because you wanna waste this gorgeous night in a field alone doesn’t mean that I want to. Besides, don’t you have a boy to get back to?</em></strong></p>
<p>Yes, but Steve highly doubts that Bucky is awake; he can sleep through anything as long as he feels safe and Sam and Nat are still with him. Sam is the one most likely to notice his absence since he always gets up to use the bathroom at three forty-five in the morning and Steve bets it’s probably somewhere around that time. Man, he wishes he would’ve asked Gabe for lessons on how to read the stars.</p>
<p>He sits up, rolling his shoulders and neck before stretching out his legs. His body is sore, but at least his headache is gone and his face feels better though his arm still hurts from where that device was attached. Which is weird since the serum doesn’t usually take this long to heal an injury like that.</p>
<p>Steve looks down at his hands as the memories of what happened start coming back. This is the second time that he’s seen those clouds and has no idea what to make of it. He knows it has to be related to the stone, he just can’t figure out how. Steve flexes his fingers and turns his hands over, staring hard at his bruised and cut up knuckles. He can still feel the stone’s power humming just under his skin <em>itching</em> to be released. He gets why people have been <em>obsessed</em> with getting their hands on an infinity stone. He’s never felt anything like it before. It was like he had the power of the universe at his fingertips.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I am pretty great aren’t I?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And you ruined it.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ruined what? You were praising me! Keep doing that.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Steve shakes his head and looks up, slowly scanning the area though it’s hard to see even with his enhanced vision. He doesn’t hear any breathing so he knows that he’s alone but he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing considering he doesn’t know Zemo’s status. He doubts that Zemo is dead, but at the same time what could survive a direct attack from an infinity stone? If it wasn’t for the burnt grass and black marks that look like bodies, Steve wouldn’t have even known there was a building here.</p>
<p>Steve huffs out a breath and gets to his feet, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot, trying to decide on his next move. He could head towards the light pollution, which could be Bucharest or another city where he could hole up until the buses started running or he could go deeper into the dark, following the mountains until he finds whatever secrets are out there. He wouldn’t put it pass Zemo to have another base, he just wouldn‘t know where to start.</p>
<p>He can see something out of the corner of his eye and Steve turns his head as a small object rapidly approaches him. He shifts onto the balls of his feet, ready to take off in the opposite direction when he recognizes the red and silver pattern, vibranium gently reflecting off the light of the stars.</p>
<p>Redwing.</p>
<p>Redwing swoops down low, hovering in front of Steve like he’s criticizing him for every life choice he’s made up until this point, which to be honest, that’s fair.</p>
<p>Steve lowers himself back to his flat feet and takes his hands off his hips, letting his arms fall to his sides. “Hey bud. You gonna take me back to your dad?”</p>
<p>Redwing lets out a loud mechanical squawk that makes Steve smile softly. He remembers the day Sam ran into his room in the middle of the night and woke him up violently because he finally figured out how to make Redwing talk.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dad? It’s a drone, not a child.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Redwing is Sam’s child. Don’t speak ill of him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>. . . I will never understand humans.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Redwing turns midair and starts off in the direction of the light pollution, flying low so that Steve doesn’t get separated. And now that he’s looking, he can see the top of the Floreasca SkyTower, which Bucky mentioned that he walked past frequently while he was living here after the helicarrier incident. It’s interesting that Zemo made his base so close to the city, but Nat and Redwing were unable to find it the first time. He must have let them in the clear opposite direction or maybe he had some kind of cloaking technology like T’Challa.</p>
<p>Redwing speeds up just as Steve spots three figures up ahead, two standing close to each other looking at a screen and one pacing nearby, metal arm catching the light from a nearby lamppost. They look like they dressed in a rush and ran out the door. Sam’s got his wings on but is wearing his penguin pajama pants, Gucci slides, du rag, and a tank top that looks like it belongs to Nat. Nat has on a baby doll pajama top, leggings, and her combat boots, widow bites strapped to her wrists and he knows her glocks are hidden somewhere on her person. Bucky has on his tac vest, no shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and Steve’s beat up shoes that have seen better days but he can’t bring himself to get rid of.</p>
<p>Steve feels his shoulders sag, body relaxing as a smile breaks out over his face as he watches Bucky wear a line into the ground. “Bucky!”</p>
<p>Bucky pauses mid-step and looks up. “Steve?” he yells before running over with Sam and Nat trailing behind him.</p>
<p>Steve braces himself as Bucky slams into him at full speed wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and spinning him around so they keep their balance. Bucky’s arms wind around his neck, holding him close as he presses a series of kisses against Steve’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Where the fuck were you?” Bucky breathes into his skin.</p>
<p>Steve sets him back on the ground and pulls back, but doesn’t let him go. “I, uh, I had a nightmare. Went for a run.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s mouth turns down into a frown. “Why didn’t you wake me?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t want to—“</p>
<p>“Hey man, you good?” Sam asks as he and Nat come to a stop next to Steve.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m alright,” Steve says, turning slightly to face them. “I saw Zemo.”</p>
<p>“Zemo?” Nat exclaims before wincing at how loud she was. “What happened? Where is he?”</p>
<p>“I woke up in this building—”</p>
<p>“You were knocked out?” Sam blurts out before shifting in place and clearing his throat. “Continue.”</p>
<p>“Zemo was there. He said that he’s been the one kidnapping and experimenting on people who have shown some kind of power or abilities, he wasn’t clear. He hooked me up to this machine, left a real nasty mark too,” Steve says as he lets go of Bucky and lifts up his sleeve to show the mark.</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes widen while Sam looks grim and Nat tries to keep her face neutral though her eyes betray her worry.</p>
<p>“It looks similar to the marks that Trip described,” Sam says, keeping his voice level though Steve can pick out the slight hitch.</p>
<p>“Yeah he wasn’t just trying to drain the power but my life force too. He said he wanted to harness the energy of this country to summon a cosmic being but didn’t say who.”</p>
<p>“Or what,” Nat adds. “Did he say why?”</p>
<p>“He said that superheroes shouldn’t exist and that he found a way to get rid of them.”</p>
<p>“So he’s not just targeting the Avengers,” Nat says before scowling. “Dammit, I should’ve known.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Zemo now?” Sam asks.</p>
<p>Steve shrugs. “I don’t know. The power came back and it was . . . intense. I wasn’t able to keep track of him. When I came to, the building was destroyed and I was alone.”</p>
<p>Sam nods. “I’ll survey the area. See what I can find,” he says before walking away with Redwing in tow.</p>
<p>Nat fidgets in place and adjusts her shirt for something to do before following Sam, muttering something about tracking devices and idiot men.</p>
<p>Bucky sighs heavily as he places his hands on Steve’s chest, fingers ghosting over Steve’s covered skin as he checks for additional injuries. He looks exhausted and frustrated, even more so when he doesn’t find anything else. “Why didn’t you wake me?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Steve says simply, suppressing a wince when anger flashes in Bucky’s eyes. “Besides, my runs always help—”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t <em>be</em> running alone when there’s a maniac with a grudge against us loose in the city,” Bucky says angrily, lightly hitting his palms against Steve’s chest. “I’m your partner. I <em>want</em> you to disturb me. Don’t do this shit again.”</p>
<p>Steve blinks down at Bucky in shock, which only serves to make him angrier. If he’s being honest, he didn’t really think of it like that. He’s just so used to dealing with things on his own and he was never one to ask for help anyway. Guess if there’s someone he should ask, it would be Bucky.</p>
<p>Steve opens his mouth to apologize for being a dumbass when Sam shouts something he can’t decipher. He turns his head, following Sam’s gaze to the horizon just in time to see a bright yellow beam shoot into the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” Bucky asks and Steve doesn’t know how to respond.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it wonderful?” a familiar voice says.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes snap to the left and finds Zemo stumbling toward them like he’s drunk, face covered in sweat, clothes in disarray, and wild eyes glued to the beam of light.</p>
<p>Nat springs into action before Steve can blink, zip tying Zemo’s hands behind his back and kicking his legs from under him, forcing him to kneel on the ground. “How the hell did you find us?”</p>
<p>“And what the hell are you talking about?” Bucky asks, reaching down and pulling a knife from a false flap in Steve’s shoe and wow, how long has that been there.</p>
<p>Zemo laughs loudly, titling his head back dramatically. “You’re too late. Do you really think that was my only power absorption machine?”</p>
<p>“How the hell did you live?” Steve asks as Redwing flies forward, hovering in front of Zemo warningly.</p>
<p>“Underground tunnels!” Zemo yells to the sky.</p>
<p>Steve follows his gaze, quickly spotting the massive figure barreling towards them at a speed faster than he can process. He reaches behind him and pauses when he realizes he doesn’t have his shield with him. Shit.</p>
<p>“I told you, Captain,” Zemo yells, eyes still glued to the sky. “No one can resist an infinity stone!”</p>
<p>Bucky tenses, his entire body going taunt and still. “Steve,” he says lowly, dangerously. “What the hell is he talking about?”</p>
<p>Steve doesn’t get the chance to respond as the figure lands in a crouch, destroying the ground like it’s powder snow under it’s massive feet, sending a shockwave through the earth that rattles him to his core. A large purple helmet the size of Sam’s house protrudes from the top of the figure’s head, adorned with twin spikes on either side. Matching armor clings to the figure’s body while a dark blue chest plate and bases add additional protection. Purple boots plant themselves firmly into the ground as the figure rises to its full height, looming over them like a skyscraper.</p>
<p>“Meet Galactus! The Great Devourer,” Zemo yells.</p>
<p>Galactus lets out a loud yell that kicks up a violent gust of wind.</p>
<p>Steve shifts so he’s standing in front of Bucky while Sam extends his wings, covering Nat and Zemo with Redwing flying overhead.</p>
<p>Bucky places his flesh hand on Steve’s back, something he used to do a lot when he was recovering as a way to ground himself. “This conversation isn’t over.”</p>
<p>Steve bites back a sigh. He figured.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I gotta ask. Who are you more afraid of right now: Galactus or Bucky?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><strong>Mind your damn business.</strong></em> Steve pauses. <strong><em>Bucky.</em></strong></p>
<p>The stone laughs loudly.<strong><em> I’ll pray for you, St—oop, look alive!</em></strong></p>
<p>Steve blinks and looks up, eyes widening as Galactus raises his hand, lightning crackling at his fingertips as a ball of pure white energy forms from the center of his palm. He takes a half a step back, feeling Bucky press his hand harder into his back as the ball grows larger. Steve turns his head to the side, watching as Sam grabs Zemo by the back of his jacket while Nat hops onto his back.</p>
<p>Galactus looks between them with a complicated look before turning his attention to Steve and firing. Steve quickly whirls around and grabs Bucky around the waist, hitching him over his shoulder and ignoring his indignant squawk as he sprints in the opposite direction, feeling the heat from the blast sail past them and crash into the ground. Bucky shifts around like he’s hitting something and Steve can imagine the amount of boulders and debris that was kicked up.</p>
<p>“Steve,” Bucky yells as Sam flies past with Nat and Zemo in tow, Redwing hot on his heels.</p>
<p>Steve turns his head slightly behind him to see Galactus forming another energy blast. Sam and Nat are far enough ahead that it won’t affect them, but he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to outrun another attack.</p>
<p>Bucky tucks his face into the back of Steve’s neck and Galactus fires as Steve trips over his own feet and stumbles, tightening his grip on Bucky as he quickly regains his balance and jumps out of the way, feeling the outer edges of the blast catch his arm, burning his skin as the blast destroys the ground directly behind them.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Steve asks Bucky as he resumes sprinting towards Sam.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” Bucky responds as he presses a kiss into Steve’s skin. “Are you?”</p>
<p>“Got singed, but it’ll heal quickly.”</p>
<p>Bucky groans. “<em>Steve</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m alright Buck.”</p>
<p>Bucky makes a noise like he doesn’t believe him, but lets it go for now.</p>
<p>Steve slows down as he reaches the others, coming to a stop and lowering Bucky to the ground gently. Bucky pats him on the chest and kisses his cheek in thanks before walking away to join Nat, who’s checking over her twin glocks and widow’s bites. Zemo sits unmoving at her feet, staring at Galactus with childlike wonder. Sam presses a couple buttons on his left wrist bracer as Redwing hovers next to his head.</p>
<p>“You guys okay?” Steve asks.</p>
<p>Sam looks up. “Yeah we’re good, even asshole over there,” he says before the corner of his lips quirk up. “You looked like you were running the forty yard dash out there.”</p>
<p>“Always wanted to play for the Giants,” Steve says, smiling slightly when Sam laughs lowly. He turns to look at Galactus, who’s grinning down at them dangerously like he’s looking at his next meal.</p>
<p>“So what’s the plan?” Sam asks.</p>
<p>Steve opens his mouth and closes it again. He shakes his head and looks to Bucky for help, but Bucky just looks back hopeless as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He turns back to Sam and shakes his head. “I don—I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Nearly to the end now! Thank you all so much for the support, I really appreciate it! Enjoy! </p><p>Warnings: please check the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well you better think fast,” Sam says quickly, pressing a couple buttons on his left bracer, sending Redwing speeding up towards Galactus. Redwing fires twin bright red laser beams, strong enough to burn through vibranium (courtesy of Shuri), but they simply bounce off Galactus like raindrops.</p><p>Bucky and Nat fire consecutive rounds with their weapons that originally came from a hidden vault in Golden City that only T’Challa and the Queen Mother have access to. They’re enhanced, with vibranium bullets and some other metal that Steve didn’t catch the name of, but they don’t even pierce the armor, let alone damage it.</p><p>Galactus reaches out with one large hand, swiping at Redwing, trying to knock him out of the sky. Sam swears under his breath, watching with wide eyes as Redwing flies out of reach and back towards Sam. Steve shifts back and forth anxiously, desperately wondering what he can do to help, but there’s not much he can do without his shield.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I got you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Steve feels something tickling his left arm and he looks down, watching as bright yellow energy flows out from his left arm forming a perfectly round circle, roughly the same dimensions and weight as his actual shield, which is back in the hotel room. He reaches down, ghosting his fingertips over the rounded edge, surprised to find that it’s completely solid.</p><p>“Steve what the hell is that? Sam asks surprised as Redwing appears and hovers by his head.</p><p>“And you better not say ‘I don’t know,’” Bucky adds loudly from a few feet away where he and Nat are reloading their weapons.</p><p>“I have the slightest idea,” Steve says trying hard to keep the smile off his face when he sees Sam roll his eyes and hears Bucky call him an asshole under his breath. He grabs the edge of the shield, detaching it from his arm and hurls it at Galactus’s head, watching as it makes contact with his helmet before spinning back to him.</p><p>Galactus raises a hand to his helmet, carefully feeling the large crack that the shield left in the side of his helmet. “Interesting,” he says thoughtfully, his deep voice booming across the field that sends a tremor through the ground. He raises his hand, grinning as he forms another white energy ball in the center of his palm, aiming it directly at Steve.</p><p>Steve catches the shield midair, reattaching it to his arm as he shifts to the balls of his feet so he can jump out of the way when he hears Sam shuffling behind him. He pauses and turns his head, watching as Sam fusses with the controls on his bracer while Redwing watches beside him. While a direct attack might not kill Steve due to the stone’s influence, it will definitely kill Sam. Steve shifts, planting his feet firmly on the ground, bracing himself as he turns to face Galactus.<em><strong> Let me borrow your power.</strong></em></p><p>The stone hesitates. <strong><em>You know you might not survive a second ti—</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m not watching someone that I care about die while I have the power to do something. Not again.</em> </strong>
</p><p>The white energy ball continues to get bigger, completely eclipsing Galactus’s hand. Steve shuffles in place anxiously as Sam is still behind him fussing with Redwing’s controls. Bucky and Nat are far enough away that they shouldn’t be affected by the attack and even if Steve throws his body in front of Sam’s, the blast will kill them both in a heartbeat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You better not die, Steve.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Raw energy flows through Steve like the universe is calling out to him, humming a song under his skin and heating up his core. Galactus fires, white- hot heat from the energy ball barreling towards him and Sam. Steve quickly raises his hands, firing his own thick bright yellow energy beam that crashes into Galactus’s violently, dissolving the white energy ball and pushing forward, hitting Galactus directly in the center of his chest.</p><p>Galactus stumbles back a couple steps with a complicated look on his face as the energy slowly disappears as it’s absorbed into Galactus’s body. While the attack didn’t do any damage to Galactus’s armor at least Sam is safe and they’re both still alive.</p><p>“Dude what the fuck?” Sam asks bewildered while Redwing lets out a mechanical chirp.</p><p>Galactus lets out a low chuckle. “Ah. I never thought I’d see the day where I’d be in the presence of the soul stone. Got yourself a nice meat shield, huh? I wonder how much he can take before he dies?”</p><p>“Soul Stone?” Nat asks curiously. “I thought you returned it.”</p><p>“Steve, what the hell did you do?” Bucky shouts angrily as Galactus prepares to attack again, forming another white energy ball in the palm of his hand.</p><p>Steve panics, mind going completely blank on what to say as the energy ball gets bigger. He wants to come clean but the stone’s earlier threat flashes through his mind. Bucky deserves the truth, but Steve doesn’t want to lose him again.</p><p>Sam takes a couple steps back and extends his wings, preparing to take flight with Redwing as Nat and Bucky rush over, Bucky dragging Zemo behind him who’s in some kind of catatonic state due to his plan succeeding thus far.</p><p>Bucky unceremoniously drops Zemo on the ground and shoves Steve hard in the shoulder, though not hard enough to knock him off balance. “<em>Steven Grant</em>—”</p><p>“It won’t let me talk, Buck,” Steve exclaims as he meets Bucky’s eyes, wanting to curl in on himself when he sees how furious Bucky looks.</p><p>Bucky opens his mouth to speak when Galactus fires another white energy ball. Steve jumps in front of Bucky and throws his hands up, yellow energy flowing quickly from his palms, forming a large force field that absorbs Galactus’s attack and shoots it back at him.</p><p>Galactus jumps out of the way, narrowly avoiding the hit as it dissolves into nothing behind him. He’s levitating off the ground now, looking at Steve confused like he wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>The force field dissipates and Steve drops his arms down to his sides. He knows this fight can’t continue like this, especially since they’re within spitting distance of Bucharest. He doesn’t want to put any more lives at risk than he has to. Bucky, Sam, and Nat are excellent fighters and the only people Steve completely trusts in battle, but they’re outmatched against Galactus—they all are. Steve’s the only one with the best chance of survival and that’s only because he has the stone at his disposal. Sam and Nat are his closest friends and Bucky is his everything. He’s not about to watch them die because Zemo decided to be cute with powers he didn’t understand.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re going to do something stupid aren’t you?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yeah.</em> </strong>
</p><p>The stone sighs heavily. <strong><em>I guess I lived a good life.</em></strong></p><p>Steve detaches the shield from his arm and throws it at Galactus, clipping him directly on his cheek. Galactus reaches a hand up, lightly touching the cut on his face and frowning deeply when he finds blood on his fingers. He lets out a noise of annoyance, returning his feet to the ground before bending at the knee and reaching out for Steve.</p><p>Steve grabs Bucky and presses a hard kiss to his cheek. He quickly pulls away, taking several steps forward and catching his shield midair. “I love you, Buck,” he yells before sprinting in the clear opposite direction, putting as much distance as he can between his allies and the city.</p><p>“Steve, you<em> asshole</em>, get back here,” Bucky yells, his voice carrying clearly over the empty field.</p><p>Steve’s blood roars in his ears as adrenaline and the stone’s power coarse through his veins. His heart beats wildly in his chest and his lungs burn as he works to stay out of Galactus’s reach, feeling the air behind him shifting frequently as one of those massive hands tries to grab him. Steve directs some of the stone’s power to his feet, hoping that it lets him run longer without getting tired.</p><p>“On your left,” Sam says as he flies into Steve’s line of sight, eyes crinkled at the corners and lips quirked up like he’s amused. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”</p><p>Steve grins. “Not a clue. Can I get a lift?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Sam coasts behind Steve and grabs him by the britches, groaning loudly as he lifts Steve off the ground and into the air, flying as fast as he can out of Galactus’s reach, large fingers just missing the heel of Steve’s right foot. “<em>Damn</em>, you’re heavy—and if you even <em>think</em> about saying something smart, I’m gonna drop you.”</p><p>Steve smiles to himself as a quip about how he’s not too heavy for Bucky’s face dies on his lips. “Can you aim for the mountains over there?”</p><p>“You got it,” Sam says as he quickly changes direction, dodging the swipe of Galactus’s hand as he flies towards the mountains, descending towards the elevated ground slowly so he doesn’t get caught in the trees like he did the last time.</p><p>Steve’s feet touch the ground about halfway up the mountain as Sam lets him go, landing next to him and retracting his wings. He shifts uncomfortably as Sam left him with the biggest wedgie he’s had since Billy Turner from eleventh grade math class. He remembers that Bucky found out not long after and jumped him with a couple of Steve’s coworkers from the art shop he worked at down the street and forced him to apologize.</p><p>“All right, I’m gonna go get Bucky and Nat. Redwing can watch Zemo’s ass,” Sam says, pulling Steve from his thoughts. “Try not to die while I’m gone.”</p><p>Steve snorts. “Bucky would kill me if I died.”</p><p>“I know that’s right,” Sam says as he salutes Steve before extending his wings and taking to the sky, quickly disappearing out of sight.</p><p>Sam’s not even gone for a minute when Galactus appears, parting the trees with one massive hand and peering down at him with glowing white eyes. Steve has no idea how Galactus managed to get past Sam being that fucking gigantic, but at least Sam is safe and on his way to Bucky and Nat.</p><p>Steve shifts into a fighting stance and lifts his shield in front of his body. He’s not prepared for a long drawn out fight since he doesn’t have his uniform, much like the others, but he braces himself regardless.</p><p>“I grow tired of these games,” Galactus says before raising his free hand and making a complicated gesture like Doctor Strange and creates a large portal next to him with a blue border and a tinted center so he can’t see what’s on the other side. “You know you can’t run from me forever.”</p><p>Galactus reaches down and Steve jumps to the left, trying to dive behind some bushes for cover only for Galactus to catch his leg between his index finger and thumb. Steve is lifted into the air, dangling upside down as the ground gets further away with each passing second. The faint sound of Sam’s wings continuing towards Bucharest is the last thing he hears before he’s thrown through the portal, landing hard on the ground and rolling down a small hill before coming to a stop in a long patch of grass.</p><p>Steve climbs to his feet, halfheartedly wiping at the grass stains on his pants before giving up and looking around. He knows he’s not on Earth anymore if the blue grass and towering mushroom trees are anything to go by. The sky is a deep orange with two suns, one yellow and one red, tucked in close together with a crescent moon hanging precariously below the yellow sun. Even though he doesn’t know where he is, he knows that Bucky would be <em>geeking</em> if he were here right now.</p><p>Steve’s fingers twitch like he’s itching for a pencil but he doesn’t get to think any longer as Galactus steps through the portal, closing it behind him with a gentle wave of his hand. And he still can’t believe how large Galactus is, especially when compared to these mushroom trees because they’re <em>massive</em>. Galactus can probably see the entire planet from his perspective and Steve is curious to see if anything else inhabits this planet. He’d love to bring Bucky here one day and just let him loose to see what he finds.</p><p>Galactus raises both hands into the air, pulling Steve from his thoughts as he forms a massive white energy ball between both palms.</p><p>Steve still has the shield attached to his wrist, but doesn’t think it’s going to do anything against this attack. <strong><em>So, uh, you’re still gonna help me right?</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>No, I want to get killed by the purple infinity stone eater /s</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>How the hell did you say that last part out loud?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Galactus fires and Steve quickly raises his shield over his head and plants his feet into the ground, bracing himself for an attack . . . that doesn’t hit. He slowly lifts the shield away from his face and finds a bright yellow force field covering him, absorbing the attack before redirecting it back at Galactus.</p><p>Galactus takes three large steps to the right, avoiding the blast that crashes into the trees behind him, disintegrating them and scalding the ground with a large black mark. The force field disappears and Steve takes several steps back now that there’s nothing between him and Galactus.</p><p>“You’re starting to get on my nerves, boy. Now, give me the stone,” Galactus says as he raises his right hand into the air, extending his fingers out as far as they can go before pointing his open palm at Steve.</p><p>Steve furrows his brow in confusion as they stand in complete silence with Galactus pointing his empty palm at Steve. He can feel an itching at the back of his mind like his brain wants to be scratched but it disappears so quickly that he may have imagined it. Galactus looks stunned which only increases Steve’s confusion because he has no idea what he’s trying to do.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He’s trying to read your mind.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>What?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I know. I can’t believe he thought he’d succeed. I mean, he should’ve learned after he tried—and failed, might I add—to take your soul, but hey, you gotta try everything once right?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tried to take my what?!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Take your soul like— remember when I helped you stop those goons who backed your boy into a corner.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Steve’s heart rate picks up as his stomach drops and his breathing quickens. He was so close to losing Bucky for a fifth time—<em>too</em> close and doesn’t want to think about what he would’ve done if that happened. <strong><em>Don’t remind me.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yeah, well he was trying to do that. I mean, come on. This man is really trying to manipulate and control the soul of a person in possession of the soul stone. It’s pretty fucking hilarious.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s not funny.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>To you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Galactus lets out a noise of frustration and makes another complicated gesture, summoning a portal close to the ground. He bends at the knee and reaches for Steve again, but Steve manages to jump out of the way and sprint to the portal, entering it at full speed and yelping at how hot the ground is even through Bucky’s thick ass boots. He runs on his tiptoes until he reaches a rock that’s still extremely warm but doesn’t manage to burn his feet.</p><p>Steve breathes out heavily through his nose and looks around. He knows he’s on another foreign planet but this one is a complete contrast to the one he was just on. The sky is still orange, but it’s hazy like there’s smog hanging in the air. It’s extremely hot and humid like someone turned the furnace all the way up and left it that way for days. The ground is cracked and dry like a barren desert that stretches on for miles—there’s no trees, no buildings, no mountains or roads, nothing.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is a dying planet in its final moments. We shouldn’t linger.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Galactus steps through the portal, closing it behind him with a wave of his hand. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck before a satisfied smile ghosts over his face. “I’m glad this planet survived. I’m starting to get hungry and there’s just enough energy to take the edge off.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t get the chance to ask what he means as the world begins shaking, ground splitting open even further as blue energy waves emerge from the cracks, swirling through the air towards Galactus like he’s a goddamn beacon. Steve sucks in a harsh breath as the atmosphere begins collapsing around them, allowing the poisonous space air in. He gasps for air as a surge of energy bursts from behind his core and spills out, consuming him in bright yellow energy.</p><p>Galactus sighs loudly in contentment as the planet explodes in a flash of bright white light, large chunks of planetary debris flying through the air at speeds Steve didn’t think was possible, bouncing off him like it’s paper.</p><p>A thin yellow force field appears around Steve as he looks down at his hands, amazed at the fact that he’s still alive since he’s floating through space without the proper equipment.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Uh, hello? Infinity stone remember?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Galactus sighs again as he absorbs the last of the planet’s energy before raising one hand and casting away the lingering debris like a shopping bag in the wind. “That’s better,” he says before forming a black and pink ball in the palm of his hand before hurling it towards Steve.</p><p>Steve’s eyes widen and he quickly dodges the attack. The force field falls away as Steve raises both hands, firing off a large beam of yellow energy that Galactus simply absorbs.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You know all you’re doing is helping him get stronger right?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You got any other ideas?</em> </strong>
</p><p>The stone falls silent and Steve lets out a noise of frustration. He dodges another attack before taking the shield off his arm and hurling it towards Galactus, clipping the tips of his fingers as he raises his hand to form another energy ball. Galactus yells out in pain as Steve catches the shield. So far, it’s the only thing that can actually hurt him and it doesn’t even do that much damage. He knows he’s not going to be able to survive in space forever, even with the stone’s help, and needs to think of a way to defeat him fast.</p><p>Galactus grinds his teeth together before making another complicated gesture and creating a portal next to his right hip. “Why can’t you just die already?” he practically growls before grabbing Steve between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>Steve struggles against Galactus’s grip before he’s thrown casually through the portal and immediately begins falling as gravity brings him hurdling towards the ground. He throws his hands up over his face like it’s going to stop him from being splattered across the grass as intense energy flows outward from behind his core, quickly consuming him in a bright yellow glow as he hits the ground, creating a massive crater in his wake.</p><p>Steve groans and slowly opens his eyes, blinking back the blurriness in his vision. He sits up, fighting back a wave of nausea and dizziness as he quickly checks himself over and finds that he doesn’t have a scratch on him. Guess the stone really is good for something.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rude!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Steve gets to his feet and jumps up, grabbing onto the edge of the crater and pulling himself out. He wipes some of the dirt off his pants before stepping away from the crater and looking around, thankful to find that he’s back outside Bucharest where he originally started. The sun is just starting to pop up over the horizon as the city begins to slowly wake up from its long slumber.</p><p>Galactus still hasn’t come through the portal yet which sends a jolt of panic through Steve’s chest. He watched Galactus absorb the energy of that dying planet to make himself stronger and if he was that strong with a dying planet, imagine how he would be if he consumed an inhabited one.</p><p>“Steve!” Nat yells suddenly.</p><p>Steve turns his head to the right to find Nat, Sam, and Bucky running towards him looking relieved, worried, and upset, respectively. He swallows hard as his heartstrings tug painfully at his chest. He feels like shit, knowing that he’s the reason that the people he cares about most are out here half dressed and fighting an enemy even more powerful than Thanos. He knows Zemo would have come for him eventually, but he may not have gotten him so soon if he would have just woken Bucky up.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” Steve asks once Nat and Sam are within earshot.</p><p>“Are you? We saw you come down,” Nat says as she comes to a stop in front of Steve, Sam on her left and Bucky next to Sam.</p><p>“Surprisingly yeah,” Steve says, smiling slightly when Nat’s face softens and Sam blows out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Good,” Bucky says softly before hitting Steve upside the head with his vibranium hand.</p><p>“Ow,” Steve exclaims as he rubs the side of his head, feeling a small lump forming where Bucky’s palm connected. “What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“For being a fucking dumbass,” Bucky says angrily, crossing his arms and glaring at Steve. “Now, start talking.”</p><p>“Babe—”</p><p>“Don’t ‘babe’ me—”</p><p>“<em>Buck</em>, I already told you it won’t let me talk,” Steve says, letting his arm drop down to his side. “I tried to tell you yesterday, but it took my voice away.”</p><p>Bucky frowns, still looking like he doesn’t believe him and Steve doesn’t know what to say to get him to understand what’s happening without going against the stone’s new conditions. Steve doesn’t mind gambling with his own life, but he would never gamble with Bucky’s and the stone was quick to pick up on that too.</p><p>Bucky opens his mouth to continue speaking but is interrupted by Galactus landing on the ground behind Steve in a crouch, sending a shockwave through the ground that threatens to knock him off balance. Steve moves to stand between Bucky and Sam as Galactus rises to his full height and raises both hands above his head, forming a massive ball of black and pink energy in his palms that crackles and pops dangerously. The sky darkens, thick storm clouds rolling in as the air becomes charged, making the hair on Steve’s arms stand up on end and sending a shiver up his spine.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That’s power cosmic. I’ve never seen that much at once before I—I don’t know if I can block that, Steve.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Steve swallows hard and blindly reaches out, grabbing Bucky’s hand and threading their fingers together. He looks to his right and meets Nat’s eyes. She looks at him hopefully, but something in his face must give away what the stone said since her face falls and she tucks herself into Sam’s side, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder. Sam curls an arm around her waist and extends one of his wings, wrapping it around her body to protect her as best he can before reaching out and taking Steve’s other hand, his iron tight grip the only thing giving away his fear.</p><p>Steve turns back to Galactus, watching as a wild grin forms on his face as the cosmic ball increases in size. <em><strong>We gotta try.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Steve, are you crazy? The amount of power it will take to defeat cosmic energy that big will burn you up from the inside out. You won’t survive this.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I don’t care. I’m not losing them again.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So it’s okay for them to lose you?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Look, I get it. You don’t wanna die. I don’t either, but these guys are the most important people in my life and I’m not letting them die like this. Not when I can do something to stop it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The stone goes silent like it’s contemplating its decision and Steve swallows hard as he gently squeezes Bucky’s hand three times, their way of saying I love you when they were unable to say the words aloud whether that was due to the time period or extenuating circumstances.</p><p>Bucky laughs wetly and squeezes Steve’s hand back three times.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Okay.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Raw energy surges through Steve from behind his core, flowing through his body and humming under his skin. He can feel his body temperature increase as the universe calls out to him, spilling out bright yellow energy with a quickness that he hasn’t seen yet. His vision blurs and he begins shaking, body wracking with intense shivers that put the fever he had in 1935 to shame.</p><p>Steve tries to let go of Sam and Bucky’s hands so he doesn’t burn them, but they both tighten their grip as Galactus fires, the massive cosmic blast barreling towards them and Steve doesn’t get the chance to do anything before a large golden figure appears in front of them, raising one massive hand and dissolving Galactus’s attack into harmless dust particles. The gold figure makes a complicated gesture with their hand like the Ancient One, causing Galactus to vanish in a flash of light.</p><p>The stone’s power recedes and Steve blows out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Sam laughs nervously as he releases Steve’s hand and retracts his wing so Nat can stretch, but she stays wrapped around him. Bucky loosens his grip, but doesn’t let go of Steve’s hand, his thumb absently stroking against Steve’s.</p><p>The gold figure turns around and Steve is blown away at the sheer size of them. They’re taller than Galactus, covered from head to toe in solid gold armor with a large glowing white round circle in the center of their chest that looks like a giant arc reactor. They have a floating head with three faces— one hooded, one partially hooded, and one fully hooded. The hooded face doesn’t look happy as they make a complicated gesture with their hands and Steve finds himself strapped to a gray chair that’s nailed to the summit of a snowy mountain high above the ground.</p><p>Steve struggles against the restraints but they won’t budge, even with help from the stone. Sweat forms on his brow as the harsh sunlight beats against his face, making him wish that he had put on sunscreen. Steve turns his head to the right to find Bucky, Sam, and Nat sitting in what looks like a jury box, Redwing hovering beside Sam’s head and Zemo no where in site.</p><p>Steve turns his head back, squinting against the sun’s reflection off the snow as his eyes readjust to the light and finds that the gold figure is now sitting in front of him in a large floating gray chair, back straight and hands curled around the edge of the armrests.</p><p>“I am the Living Tribunal, the overseer of the multiverse,” the hooded face says, voice low and deep, unseeing blue eyes staring at Steve as though they can see through him. “And I hereby decree that the trial of Steven Grant Rogers will now commence.”</p><p>“Wait trial? Nat asks perplexed, her brow furrowed and lips pursed as she mentally tries to answer her own question.</p><p>“Redwing?” Sam exclaims, noticing his companion next to his head for the first time. “Where the hell is Zemo?”</p><p>Redwing squawks in confusion.</p><p>“The one you call Baron Helmut Zemo is in a holding area awaiting his own trial, which will occur afterwards,” The Living Tribunal clarifies.</p><p>“Okay that solves that, but it doesn’t explain why Steve is on trial?” Nat asks.</p><p>“Steven is on trial because he stole an infinity stone from its place of protection, upsetting the natural order, and triggering the arrival of Galactus to Earth.”</p><p>“He did <em>what</em>,” Bucky yells angrily.</p><p>Steve winces. “Honey, I tried to tell you—”</p><p>“Don’t you ‘honey’ me, Steven, what the <em>fuck</em>—”</p><p>“I can explain,” Steve says quickly before opening his mouth . . . and nothing comes out. Steve groans lowly in annoyance and opens his mouth again, but still nothing comes out.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Did you already forget what I said, Stevie?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Of course not, but I’m literally on trial, give me my voice back.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Okay, I’ll give you your voice back after I kill your Bucky.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wait—</strong> </em>
</p><p>The Living Tribunal tilts their head to the side. “Interesting,” they say curiously before making a gesture with their hand.</p><p>Steve’s breath leaves him in a rush like he’s just been punched in the gut. The stone’s power that’s been humming under his skin since he first used it a couple hours ago recedes like a wave as its sucked into a place somewhere behind his core and locked tight behind an invisible door. Steve blinks as his breath returns to him and rolls his shoulders in an attempt to disguise how uncomfortable he feels now that his head is silent. “Thanks,” he says awkwardly before clearing his throat. “The stone—”</p><p>“Which stone,” the fully shrouded face asks suddenly, the higher pitch of their voice making them hiss like a snake.</p><p>Steve hesitates for a second. “The soul stone,” he clarifies, swallowing hard. “It tricked me.”</p><p>The Living Tribunal gestures for Steve to continue.</p><p>“The stone planted the idea of eating it into my head so it could explore the world. If I revealed its presence within me, it threatened to kill Nat where she stood,” Steve says, feeling his heart skip a beat at the gasp Nat lets out. “I tried to tell Bucky yesterday because I don’t lie to him and it stole my voice just as it did now. It changed the terms of our agreement and threatened to kill him while in control of my body if I talked.”</p><p>“Oh Steve,” Bucky whispers so quietly Steve wouldn’t have caught it if it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing.</p><p>The hooded face hums. “Bucky and Nat?” they repeat slowly.</p><p>“James Barnes and Natalia Romanova,” Steve says, nodding in their direction.</p><p>The fully shrouded face laughs lowly. “The stone threatened to kill you too. Why did you leave yourself off?”</p><p>“Threatening me is different then threatening them.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I gamble with my life frequently. While I don’t want to die, if it happens, it happens,” Steve says, ignoring Bucky’s low whine of protest.</p><p>“And did it not occur to you that the soul stone could be bluffing?” the hooded face asks.</p><p>“I had a feeling, but I couldn’t take that risk. I’m not losing Bucky for a fifth time.”</p><p>Bucky groans lowly and Nat sighs heavily, but Steve doesn’t care as he feels like he got his main point across.</p><p>The Living Tribunal shifts and leans forward, looking even more imposing than before. “I have heard enough—”</p><p>Steve scoffs angrily. “Heard enough? We barely got started and you’ve already heard enough?”</p><p>“Steve,” Sam says, sounding like he’s on the brink of tears. “Maybe you shouldn’t irritate them.”</p><p>“They made up their mind before we even came here, Sam, this is just fanfare.”</p><p>“You are correct, Steven,” The Living Tribunal states. “Baron Helmut Zemo has committed a serious crime and will stand trial, but he would not have had enough power if you did not take the soul stone. The Great Devourer had eaten recently enough that he did not pose a threat to Earth, but an infinity stone is a hard lure to resist. You acted as a living herald, willing or unwilling, and stealing an infinity stone is a serious crime, punishable by death.”</p><p>Steve flexes his jaw and grits his teeth, curling his fingers into fists as he feels a flash of energy surge through him. “I didn’t want to take the stone or become a herald or whatever the fuck. All I wanted to do was return the stone, say goodbye to Nat, and go home to Bucky. And I would’ve done that too if Red Skull didn’t get distracted by those weird fucking clouds in the sky.”</p><p>“Red Skull?” Bucky exclaims.</p><p>“Clouds?” The Living Tribunal repeats, looking both intrigued and concerned. “What did they look like?”</p><p>“Black, lots of thunder and lightning, red face,” Steve lists off. “It started snowing really heavily before it showed up.</p><p>“Impossible.”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes. “It’s bad enough that I’m on trial, but now you’re calling me a liar too?”</p><p>“That is not what I meant. The “clouds” you are describing are not predicted to arrive for another three thousand years,” The Living Tribunal states. “And you saw them on Vormir, correct?”</p><p>Steve nods.</p><p>The Living Tribunal stills, eyes closing and lips moving silently as the three faces converge amongst themselves.</p><p>Steve turns his head to the right and meets Bucky’s watery eyes offering him a small smile that’s returned immediately. “I love you,” he mouths out, heart clenching as a couple tears spill from Bucky’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you too,” Bucky mouths back as he wipes his hand across his face and sniffles loudly.</p><p>Steve clicks his tongue and Redwing flies over, hovering in front of Steve like he’s about to watch his friend go off to the gallows. “If this doesn’t go the way we want, I need you to take care of the others, okay?”</p><p>Redwing lets out a quiet mechanical squawk that brings a smile to Steve’s face. He flies forward, pressing the cold tip of his nose against Steve’s cheek for a brief second before flying back to Sam’s side, hovering protectively next to his head.</p><p>Steve turns away, returning his attention to The Living Tribunal, who’s still conversing amongst themself. His gaze shifts to a spot next to their head, staring into nothing as he feels the stone’s power beating violently against the magical lock.</p><p>Snow begins falling from the sky, delicate flakes sparkling in the sunlight making them look like diamonds. The wind slowly picks up and Steve shivers against the chill.</p><p>“Is it supposed to snow today?” Sam asks curiously.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nat says, sounding confused. “I mean, I know it’s not unusual for this high up, but there’s not a cloud in the sky.”</p><p>The snow continues to get heavier with each passing second as familiar dark clouds roll in, slowly blocking out the sunlight. A bright white flash of light appears out of the corner of Steve’s eye and he turns his head to the left, surprised to find Galactus towering over them, looking completely out of place on the top of the mountain.</p><p>“I sent you away,” The Living Tribunal says, opening their eyes and turning their head towards Galactus.</p><p>“And I came back,” Galactus responds as he turns his attention to Steve. “We want the stone.”</p><p>“I cannot allow you to take it,” The Living Tribunal says.</p><p>“We’re not asking for permission,” Galactus says, casually raising his right hand and forming a black and pink energy ball.</p><p>The wind howls loudly as thunder crackles and lighting pops. Steve looks up in time to see the dark clouds completely cover the sun, moving like they’re sentient as a pair of bright red eyes appears from the center.</p><p>“What the hell is that thing?” Nat asks, practically yelling over the wind.</p><p>“In this realm, it is known as Fimbulvinter,” The Living Tribunal says as they rise to their feet and take a couple steps forward, standing as a barrier between Galactus and Steve. “We refer to it as The Destroyer of Universes. The Black Winter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fearless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! The final chapter is finally here! I was really emotional writing this one since I've spent the last four months in this universe, but I'm really happy to be able to bring y'all the ending! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos, or commented! Your support means the world to me! </p>
<p>Warnings: all warnings listed in the tags. please let me know if i miss anything. </p>
<p>Follow me on twitter for more content: @samtheefalcon</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, so remember when I said that Thanos was the worst we’ve ever faced?” Nat says, practically yelling in order to be heard over the howling wind.</p>
<p>“I remember,” Steve responds, his eyes darting between Galactus and The Black Winter, unsure of whom to direct his attention to first.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah you were wrong,” Sam yells as lightning strikes the tip of the mountain close to the jury box. He shouts in surprise while Nat and Bucky duck down to avoid getting hit, Bucky reaching up with his metal arm and yanking Sam down to the ground just as lightning crackles and strikes near them again, breaking apart the jury box and effectively destroying the only over in the area.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widen as he struggles hard against the restraints in an attempt to free himself, but he’s locked in tight. “Are you guys okay?” Steve yells worried as thunder rumbles threateningly overhead.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Steve’s breathing quickens and his heart beats rapidly in his chest. “Guys?”</p>
<p>Nat coughs a couple times. “We’re good!”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Sam says annoyed. “Bucky, get the hell off me.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me? You fell on me.”</p>
<p>Steve blows out a relieved breath and slumps back in the chair. He’s glad that everyone is all right for now, but he’s frustrated that he’s unable to free himself even with the serum. He turns his head towards The Living Tribunal who seems to be in a staring match with Galactus. It’s weird to Steve that they’re just standing there, not even bothering to hide the fact that they’re just watching Galactus’s energy ball get bigger.</p>
<p>A wave of nausea shoots through him, causing him to swallow hard as the stone’s power beats continuously against the magical lock. Sweat begins forming at the top of his brow as he sways lightly while his head pounds in time with his heartbeat. The forceful sealing of the stone is affecting him more than he thought it would—he just hopes that it won’t get in the way of him defending the people he cares for the most.</p>
<p>“Steve?” Bucky calls out.</p>
<p>Steve looks to the right to find Nat and Bucky rushing to move some debris from the jury box out of the way while Sam messes with his left bracer, preparing to send Redwing into battle. He opens his mouth to speak when he’s cut off by a loud noise that causes him to turn his head back, his eyes widening as Galactus fires off his attack that The Living Tribunal quickly dodges.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Bucky yells, sounding terrified.</p>
<p>“Buck, stay back!” Steve yells as the cosmic ball crashes into the ground next to him, the strength of the blast’s shockwave violently rips the chair apart, breaking the metal into large sharp pieces that slices Steve’s skin and frees him from his restraint while the momentum sends him flying backwards off the whole edge of the mountain.</p>
<p>Bucky yells out something that Steve can’t decipher, wind howling in his ears as he falls parallel to the mountain. Steve reaches out, trying to see if he can attempt to slow his fall by grabbing the edge of the mountain, but he’s too far away. The stone’s power beats desperately against the magical lock the further down he goes and Steve can’t help but sigh heavily. He always knew he was going to die in some dumbass way, he just didn’t have ‘blasted off a mountain’ on his bingo card this year.</p>
<p>A shadow flashes in the corner of Steve’s eye before a pair of hands grabs him tightly by the britches. Sam groans, straining hard as he forcibly stops Steve’s descent, his wing pack whirling loudly as he uses the momentum to slingshot them upwards towards the summit.</p>
<p>“If I’m gonna have to keep carrying your heavy ass, I’m gonna need you to lose some weight,” Sam says through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“Glad to see you too,” Steve says relieved as he watches the ground get further away. He looks up, mouth open to tell Sam he owes him beer for the rest of their lives when he spots a thick black hand emerge from The Black Winter and reach out to them. “On your left, Sam!”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Sam exclaims, quickly changing direction and dodging the hand effortlessly.</p>
<p>The hand changes direction and swipes at them, but Sam moves out of the way, playing keep away with The Black Winter until they reach the summit, barely able to see anything due to the near whiteout conditions even with Steve’s enhanced vision. Flashes of light followed by clashing metal and loud grunting indicate a fight between Galactus and The Living Tribunal. Steve is glad that The Living Tribunal is actually doing something now, but this fight can get real dangerous real fast and Steve doesn’t really want to get stepped on.</p>
<p>Sam sets Steve down well away from the edge of the summit and lands next to him, retracting his wings and rolling his shoulders. He looks down at his left bracer and frowns, tapping it a couple times. “I can’t get a signal from Redwing. Fucking blizzard.”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way,” Steve says as he tries to take a step forward and nearly stumbles. He laughs anxiously and looks over to Sam, who’s frowning at him with a hand extended to catch him. “I’m okay. Thanks man.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Sam’s frown deepens like he doesn’t believe him, but he lowers his arm back to his side without saying anything.</p>
<p>Steve turns away from Sam and takes a couple steps forward, pleased that his knees are steady now. “Bucky!”</p>
<p>“Steve!” Bucky yells back from somewhere in front of them.</p>
<p>Steve reaches behind him and grabs Sam’s hand as they slowly make their way forward so they don’t get separated in the whiteout. Cosmic blasts sail precariously over their heads, forcing them to stray off their path constantly to avoid being hit. The stone’s power beats continuously against the magical lock the further they go, practically begging to be released.</p>
<p>“Natasha!” Sam yells out.</p>
<p>“Sam?” Nat calls out from somewhere close by on their left.</p>
<p>Steve and Sam change direction and continue on, trudging carefully until they spot the outline of two figures hunched down side by side with something small hovering above them protectively.</p>
<p>“Bucky!” Steve yells, smiling when one of the figures raises their head, looking around frantically before spotting him.</p>
<p>Bucky gets to his feet and starts to make his way over, with Nat and Redwing following behind him when a cosmic blast sails directly over his head, causing him to take several steps backward to avoid being hit. The cosmic ball crashes into the ground directly in the spot Bucky would have been if he hadn’t stopped walking.</p>
<p>Steve looks on horrified, inadvertently tightening his grip on Sam’s hand as something shifts inside him. He pushes on, practically dragging Sam behind him as Bucky runs forward, launching himself into Steve and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Steve curls his free arm around Bucky’s back, pressing several kisses to the side of his head. Bucky’s shaking slightly and Steve can feel anger pool into his gut as the stone’s power begins to slowly seep out.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Steve asks concerned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” Bucky says quietly before pulling back, though he doesn’t go far. He turns his head, eyes darting across the barely visible landscape. “Nat? Redwing?”</p>
<p>Redwing flies down, hovering between Sam and Steve’s heads as Nat appears from the wall of snow, sliding underneath Sam’s free arm and hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jesus,” Sam says as he wraps his arm around her and drops a kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>Steve sighs with relief, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s while Sam tightens his grip on Steve’s hand. He’s relieved that everyone is all right, but they got lucky—really lucky. Galactus is the toughest enemy they’ve faced since Thanos and unfortunately, they don’t have the help of every hero across the galaxy this time.</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal is still locked in combat with Galactus, but they’re going to get tired eventually. Steve knows that there’s no hope of defeating him without the help of the stone—it’s the only reason Steve was able to hold his own in the first place and while some of the stone’s power is trickling out from behind the magical lock, it’s not going to be enough to stop Galactus.</p>
<p>Steve pulls away from Bucky slightly and turns his head towards the sounds of combat. “Tribunal,” he calls out, hoping he’ll be able to be heard of over the howling wind and the crackle of cosmic energy. “We can help, but I need you to return the stone’s power to me.”</p>
<p>“Steve, what the hell?” Nat asks, surprised.</p>
<p>“We do not need it, Steven,” The Living Tribunal answers, their deep voice carrying clearly over the howling wind.</p>
<p>Bucky jerks against Steve’s arm. “The hell we don’t! Steve would have died just now if Sam wasn’t fast enough,” he yells angrily into the wall of snow.</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal doesn’t respond as the sounds of battle continue, cosmic blasts sailing over their heads as the snow falls heavily around them. Steve pulls Bucky close to him and keeps a tight grip on Sam’s hand. The stone’s voice remains silent in his head and Steve racks his brain, trying to think of a way to get them out of this, but comes up empty.</p>
<p>“We could just go, you know,” Nat suggests. “While they’re distracted. We could just leave and go somewhere they can’t find us.”</p>
<p>“Where though? The Living Tribunal found us and they weren’t even looking,” Sam states. “Besides they have cosmic powers or some shit. No matter where we go, they’re going to find us.”</p>
<p>Steve licks his lips. “Sam’s right. As long as I have the stone, they’ll never stop coming. You guys should go ahead and—”</p>
<p>“You better not finish that fucking sentence, Steve,” Bucky says through clenched teeth as he leans forward and presses their foreheads together. “I am not losing you.”</p>
<p>“He’s right. We either go together or not at all,” Nat says determined as she looks around the area, unable to see anything due to the heavy snow and fog. “Is there any way for us to clear this snow?”</p>
<p>“Without a giant fan? Doubt it,” Sam says unhelpfully, causing Nat to sigh and shake her head.</p>
<p>Galactus shouts something unintelligible before a massive cosmic ball breaks through the wall of snow, hurtling straight towards them.</p>
<p>Steve takes his arm from around Bucky’s back and moves away, shifting to the balls of his feet. Bucky frowns, tilting his head to the side with confusion before his eyes widen with realization.</p>
<p>“Steve, don’t you dare—” Bucky starts.</p>
<p>And Steve doesn’t let him finish as he lets go of Sam and pushes Bucky out of the way, stepping directly into the path of the attack. Bucky yells for him as the magical lock breaks, the stone’s power rushing out at once like a tsunami, spilling out and consuming him a bright yellow glow. He raises his hands and fires a large yellow energy beam that blasts through the cosmic ball with ease, dissolving it into glittery black and pink dust particles.</p>
<p>Steve makes a complicated gesture he’s never done before and creates a force field around him that extends outwards, covering the entire summit and shielding everyone from the effects of the whiteout, including Galactus and The Living Tribunal, who are locked in a stalemate on the other side of the summit.</p>
<p>The Black Winter roars in frustration as two thick black fists descend from the clouds, punching the top of the force field continuously, but it won’t budge. The whiteout continues outside, snow falling even harder while the winds pick up to what seem like hurricane speeds.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Nat says, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “That’s incredible.”</p>
<p>“That is impossible,” The Living Tribunal says perplexed.</p>
<p>Galactus hums as a slow smile forms on his face. “This just got interesting.”</p>
<p>The stone laughs maniacally. <strong><em>I knew you had it in you, Stevie.</em></strong></p>
<p>Galactus turns away from The Living Tribunal, raising one hand and forming a cosmic ball in the center of his palm before firing. Steve makes another gesture and creates a mini yellow shield that absorbs the attack and redirects it back to Galactus, hitting him in the chest with such a force that it knocks him backwards, right through an opening in the force field that the stone creates, and down off the mountain.</p>
<p>The stone laughs. <strong><em>That’s what you get for almost killing us bitch.</em></strong></p>
<p>Steve blows out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the stone’s power recedes and the hole in the force field repairs itself. He lowers his arms to his sides as a cold hand slides across his lower back, fingers splaying out protectively. Steve turns his head and finds Bucky standing next to him, eyes locked on the place where Galactus disappeared.</p>
<p>“Is he dead?” Bucky asks curiously, turning towards Steve with a complicated look on his face.</p>
<p>“Doubt it,” Steve says before sighing. “I just—I don’t know how we’re gonna beat him. You guys have any ideas?”</p>
<p>“We were kinda hoping you knew,” Nat says before her eyes slide to The Living Tribunal, who’s not even bothering to conceal the fact that they’re listening. “Do you have any ideas, Tribunal?”</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal hums. “I have heard of an Asgardian defeating The Black Winter many years ago, but do not know of the validity to those rumors.”</p>
<p>Nat sighs heavily. “Man, if only Thor were here. He could probably figure out a way.”</p>
<p>Bucky furrows his brow. “Who’s Thor?”</p>
<p>“He’s an Avenger. He’s really nice and an excellent strategist,” Steve says. “He’s always been able to find creative ways to defeat our opponents.”</p>
<p>“He can literally go from talking about six different ways to snipe someone with a hammer to talking about his favorite character from SpongeBob in the same breath,” Sam says with a slight laugh. “It’s Patrick, by the way. I think you’d like him.”</p>
<p>“I think so. He sounds like Falsworth,” Bucky says, turning to Steve with a wistful smile.</p>
<p>Steve nods his agreement, his heart clenching at the mention of the name. The Commandos hold a special place in Steve’s heart and he loves each one of him dearly. He was upset for a long time that he and Bucky missed out on a lot, but he was glad to know that each one of them had good lives after the shit they went through. He was actually able to reconnect with Gabe and Jim in 2012 and even brought Bucky around to visit them before they died back in 2018.</p>
<p>“I swear,” Sam says suddenly, pulling Steve from his thoughts. “If we had the right materials, I could probably make a bomb or bootleg dynamite or a terminator or some shit.”</p>
<p>Nat raises an eyebrow. “You’re gonna make a T-1000?”</p>
<p>“Why do you sound like you’re doubting me?”</p>
<p>“I’m not. I’m just doubting you.”</p>
<p>Sam frowns.</p>
<p>“Actually, that is not a bad idea, Samuel,” The Living Tribunal says. “We can use Galactus’s own cosmic power against him and turn him into a living bomb to defeat The Black Winter.”</p>
<p>“How are we going to do that? He avoids every attack we throw at him,” Steve says, frustrated.</p>
<p>“Except one,” The Living Tribunal says, a curious look on their face. “Give me some more time to think.”</p>
<p>“I hope you think fast,” Sam says worried as his eyes drift towards the edge of the summit.</p>
<p>Steve follows Sam’s gaze and watches as Galactus reappears, levitating just outside the force field, his face twisted in anger.</p>
<p>Galactus places both hands on the force field, feeling around in an attempt to find some sort of weakness and practically growls in frustration when he doesn’t find one. He curls his hands into fists and beats hard against the force field like The Black Winter has been doing this entire time.</p>
<p>Steve winces at the effort it’s taking to keep the force field active now that both of them are hitting it continuously. His knees buckle slightly, but Bucky’s hand pressing harder into his back helps keep him steady. He really doesn’t want to drop the force field since it’s just going to put them right back at square one, but he’s unsure of what else to do other than use more of the stone’s power.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And you’re already using a lot. Any more and you’re going to start to burn up from the inside out.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Steve grits his teeth as his legs begin to shake. “Guys, I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Bucky says gently. “You did good, babe. You can rest now.”</p>
<p>Steve manages to keep the force field up for another minute before he reaches his limit. “I’m sorry,” he says as he collapses to the ground, his knees sinking into the soft snow as he pulls in lungful’s of thin mountain air.</p>
<p>Bucky kneels down next to him, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down Steve’s back as the force field recedes, disappearing into a gold, glittery dust that shimmers with each lightning strike.</p>
<p>Galactus lands on the summit, his mouth curling upwards with a sickening smile as heavy snow begins falling and the wind picks up, blowing the flakes in every direction, recreating the whiteout conditions. A cosmic ball sails precariously over Steve and Bucky’s heads, crashing into the ground somewhere behind them.</p>
<p>Sam swears from somewhere on Steve’s left as Redwing whirls with anticipation above his head. “Got him,” he yells triumphantly as Redwing speeds off.</p>
<p>Twin red laser beams cut through the wall of snow as Redwing attacks Galactus. Steve wishes he could see what was happening in the distance, but the snow is so heavy that he can barely see Bucky’s outline and he’s right next to him. He can hear Galactus shout something, which leads him to believe that Redwing got a hit in.</p>
<p>Gunshots pop in rapid succession as Nat fires her twin glocks in the same direction Redwing went. Galactus shouts something unintelligible and Redwing lets out a distressed mechanical squawk.</p>
<p>“Redwing come back, it’s not worth it,” Sam yells into the white void.</p>
<p>Redwing squawks again, sounding determined.</p>
<p>Sam groans in frustration. “This motherfucker—”</p>
<p>Bucky snorts. “He sounds like you, Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve frowns, trying to look offended even though he knows Bucky is right.</p>
<p>Redwing lets out a loud mechanical squawk just before a cosmic ball sails over their heads.</p>
<p>“I’m out,” Nat yells as she appears suddenly, crouching down on Steve’s left. “Bucky, you got anything?”</p>
<p>Bucky reaches into one of the pouches on his belt and pulls out three mags that he passes over to Nat wordlessly.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Nat says, quickly loading her guns before taking off.</p>
<p>“I should probably go help her,” Bucky says as his hand stills on Steve’s back. “Are you gonna be okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine, you go ahead,” Steve says, reaching out to pat Bucky’s knee.</p>
<p>Bucky lingers for a second, ghosting his fingers down Steve’s back before removing his hand completely. He rises to his feet, halfheartedly brushing the snow from his pants before taking off in the same direction Nat went.</p>
<p>Steve takes a deep breath and turns to his left. He can barely make out Sam’s outline and can’t see Bucky or Nat even though they’re only a few feet away. He can hear Redwing and Galactus fighting, but can’t see anything due to the whiteout. The Living Tribunal hasn’t made any noise for a while and Steve hopes they’re not just letting them do all the work while they “think” of a plan.</p>
<p>Steve rolls his shoulders and shifts in place. He’s starting to feel a bit better now and thinks he’s strong enough to put the force field back up. He tries to draw on the stone’s power only to find that he’s being blocked.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You sustained a lot of damage keeping the force field up for so long. I’m trying to repair what the serum can’t, but I need more time.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve frowns, wondering what the hell kind of damage he could’ve done to himself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Imagine if you got hit by a train and ran over by a truck simultaneously.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve sighs as a gold cosmic ball crackling with white energy flies through the air. He wonders if The Living Tribunal can hear his thoughts since this isn’t the first time Steve criticized them in his head, which then led to them to taking action.</p>
<p>Galactus lets out a loud noise of pain while Redwing squawks in panic.</p>
<p>“I told you it wasn’t worth it,” Sam yells in an “I told you so” manner.</p>
<p>Redwing squawks in annoyance before suddenly appearing in front of Steve’s face, hovering so close that Steve nearly goes crossed eyed trying to look at him.</p>
<p>Steve shifts back slightly. “He’s here, Sam.”</p>
<p>“Where?” Sam says, turning in the clear opposite direction.</p>
<p>Steve frowns and Redwing beeps.</p>
<p>“I heard that,” Sam says, turning in a completely different direction.</p>
<p>Steve sighs. “Please go to him.”</p>
<p>Redwing beeps.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s funny, but he could literally do this all day.”</p>
<p>Redwing beeps.</p>
<p>“No, send the video to me. Bucky will just post it on Twitter.”</p>
<p>Redwing beeps.</p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t deserve it.”</p>
<p>Redwing beeps his confirmation and flies away, hovering beside Sam’s head. When Sam doesn’t notice him right away, Redwing starts beeping loudly in his ear, causing Sam to scream and jump about a foot in the air.</p>
<p>“You shithead,” Sam scolds.</p>
<p>Redwing beeps.</p>
<p>Flashes of black and gold light break through the white void as Galactus and The Living Tribunal reengage in combat. Sam crouches down next to Steve as cosmic energy balls sail over their heads, crashing wildly around them. Steve strains his hearing, trying to listen for any sign of Bucky and Nat since he hasn’t heard the familiar sound of gunshots for a minute, but comes up empty. A sense of dread pools into his gut as his breathing quickens and heart rate increases. He can’t lose them now—not when they’re so close to this being over.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let’s do it then.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Raw energy trickles out from behind Steve’s core, flowing under his skin and spilling out, consuming him in a yellow glow. Steve makes a complicated gesture with his hands before the force field reappears around him and extends out, covering the entire summit and sealing out The Black Winter. Galactus and The Living Tribunal are on the other side of the summit locked in a stalemate, the air charged and crackling around them. Redwing is hovering beside Sam’s head while Nat and Bucky are a few feet away, guns lying empty next to them as they take cover behind a raised piece of mountain rock.</p>
<p>Steve lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. No wonder he didn’t hear any gunshots.</p>
<p>The Black Winter roars, shaking the entire mountain as thunder booms and lightning crackles dangerously against the top of the force field. “I am tired of these games. Finish them, my herald, so we can feast.”</p>
<p>Steve gives the sky an incredulous look while Sam sputters unintelligibly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You guys didn’t know Black Winter could talk?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Black Winter never talked to us before.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s because they see you as inferior.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Steve frowns, but based on Galactus and The Living Tribunal’s lack of reactions, he figures the stone is probably right.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Of course I’m right. Aren’t I always?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>No.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rude.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Galactus laughs maniacally as he raises both hands into the air, forming a massive black and pink cosmic energy ball between his palms, bigger than anything they’ve seen thus far.</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes widen as he turns and meets Nat’s eyes, raising a hand and gesturing for her to come over.</p>
<p>Nat nods and reaches back, hitting Bucky on the chest to get his attention and pointing in Steve’s direction. She pokes her head out from behind the rock, glancing briefly at Galactus before sprinting in Steve’s direction, crossing the distance in record time and diving down onto the ground in front of Sam while Bucky kneels down on Steve’s right.</p>
<p>“Does the Tribunal have a plan finally?” Nat asks curiously, frowning when Steve shrugs. “Do<em> you</em> have a plan?”</p>
<p>Steve laughs nervously.</p>
<p>Nat moves into a sitting position and crosses her legs. “So that’s a no?”</p>
<p>Steve sighs. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to block an attack that big. You guys should just—”</p>
<p>“Don’t,” Bucky says warningly. “We go together or not at all.”</p>
<p>Redwing beeps.</p>
<p>Steve swallows anxiously as Galactus fires, sending his attack hurtling towards them. He channels as much of the stone’s power as he can, forming a large circular yellow shield in front of them. The cosmic ball connects and Steve grunts with the effort it takes to keep the shield steady; this attack is ten times stronger than all of his other attacks combined and Steve isn’t sure how long he’s going to be able to hold it, infinity stone or not.</p>
<p>Gold and white energy shoots forward, attaching itself to the shield and boosting its strength. Steve looks over to see The Living Tribunal’s arms raised out in front of them, energy swirling out from their fingertips as the three faces chant in unison. The cosmic ball crackles dangerously against the shield before it’s redirected back at Galactus, hitting him in the chest with such power that it knocks him back into the force field.</p>
<p>Galactus yells out in pain, face twisted in agony before he collapses to the ground unmoving aside from the occasional twitch.</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal makes a complicated gesture before raising one hand, aiming a thin beam at Galactus that is quickly absorbed and causes him to glow gold. They take several steps forward until they’re standing over Galactus’s prone form. The Living Tribunal reaches down and wraps one massive hand around Galactus’s ankle. “Steven, if you would open the force field.”</p>
<p>Steve frowns. He really doesn’t want to, but the look on The Living Tribunal’s face leaves him with no other option. He looks up and creates a decent sized opening in the top of the force field. The Living Tribunal spins around, winding their arm back and hurling Galactus through the hole. The Black Winter screeches loudly as Galactus makes contact, thunder rumbling threateningly before it explodes in a flash of bright white light.</p>
<p>Thick yellow sunbeams begin to break through the cloud cover, hitting the summit as The Black Winter dissipates. Steve blinks hard against the black spots in his vision while Nat rubs at her eyes and Bucky lowers his head.</p>
<p>“Did we win?” Sam asks cautiously, squinting as his eyes adjust to the light.</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal nods. “Yes. The Great Devourer and The Destroyer of Universes have been defeated, but they are not deceased. Both are necessary to keep balance in the multiverse. I have placed them in suspended animation and they will awaken when the time is right.”</p>
<p>Sam shrugs. “Works for me.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s over?” Bucky asks curiously.</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal nods again and Bucky breathes out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Steve turns his head to the right and meets Bucky’s eyes, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. “I’m sorry, Buck; for everything, but especially for lying to you. I’m an idiot.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Bucky confirms. “But you’re my idiot. C’mere.”</p>
<p>“God, I love you so much,” Steve says, practically falling into Bucky’s open arms, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his neck. He knows he’s not off the hook and that Bucky is probably going to yell at him later, but he’ll take what he can for right now.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Stevie,” Bucky says, curling his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.</p>
<p>“Group hug!” Sam yells suddenly as he wraps his arms around Bucky and Steve’s shoulders, holding them tightly.</p>
<p>“Ew, get off me,” Bucky says with no heat.</p>
<p>“Nu-uh, you’re gonna feel my love, asshole,” Sam says as he tightens his grip. “Besides, Steve loves my hugs.”</p>
<p>“Steve!”</p>
<p>“He gives really good hugs, honey. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Bucky shakes his head. “Wow, I’ve never felt more betrayed in my entire life.”</p>
<p>“Sam’s right,” Nat says as she hugs Bucky and Steve from the other side. “You two are stuck with us</p>
<p>“Great,” Bucky says sarcastically.</p>
<p>“We have seen enough,” The Living Tribunal says as they sit down heavily in their chair.</p>
<p>Steve lifts his head up from Bucky’s neck and shifts backwards to look at The Living Tribunal, but the others don’t let him go far.</p>
<p>“We are in agreement,” The hooded face continues. “ Steven Grant Rogers, due to your quick action, you have not only saved your allies, but the multiverse as a whole. We have decided to pardon you from your crime. We will separate you and the soul stone and allow for Natalia Romanova to continue living in your care.”</p>
<p>Steve’s mouth hangs out as Sam gasps and Nat presses her face into Steve’s shoulder, her wet tears dampening his t-shirt. “T-Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome, but do not do this again.”</p>
<p>“He won’t,” Bucky states before Steve can even open his mouth to speak. </p>
<p>The corner of the hooded face’s mouth quirks up in a half smile. “When you are ready Steven, please step forward.”</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for? Go! <em>Go</em>!” Bucky says as he, Sam, and Nat quickly pull away and force Steve to his feet, shoving him in the direction of The Living Tribunal.</p>
<p>Steve frowns as he walks forward until he’s standing in front of The Living Tribunal, his neck craned back as far as it will go so he can look up at them.</p>
<p>The Living Tribunal leans forward, reaching out with one massive glowing hand, pressing his index finger lightly against Steve’s forehead.</p>
<p>Steve blinks once and blacks out.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Steve opens his eyes and finds he’s sitting on a couch directly across from the soul stone. The stone is still borrowing Tony’s form and it’s so fucking creepy seeing the face of his dead friend staring back at him. It’s wearing casual clothes this time, just a pair of gray sweats and a worn black AC/DC t-shirt, similar to one that Tony used to wear.</p>
<p>The stone gives Steve a bittersweet smile, shifting so it can throw one arm over the back of the sofa. “End of the line, buddy.”</p>
<p>Steve frowns. “That’s not our thing.”</p>
<p>“It’s good enough for Bucky—”</p>
<p>“It’s only for Bucky.”</p>
<p>The stone rolls its eyes before giving Steve a fond look. “I had fun, you know. It’s the most fun I’ve had in years, actually. I’m glad you were the one who volunteered to return us. I don’t think anyone else could have been able to do what you did.”</p>
<p>“I’m honored?”</p>
<p>“You should be.”</p>
<p>Steve sighs. “While I didn’t completely hate our time together if you ever threaten Bucky again, I’m taking my ass to Vormir and destroying you myself.”</p>
<p>The stone throws its head back and laughs loudly. “I’ll eagerly await that day, Steven,” it says as it begins to fade away. “It’s been real. Take care of yourself and your boy.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Steve says before blinking and finding himself back on the mountain, staring down at The Living Tribunal’s hand, the soul stone glowing bright yellow in their palm. It’s so weird not being able to constantly feel the stone’s presence or hear its irritating voice in his head, but Steve is glad to have his body back.</p>
<p>“I will return the soul stone back to Vormir and ensure that it won’t escape again,” The Living Tribunal says, leaning back in their chair. “If you ever need my help with an infinity stone again, please do not hesitate to ask.”</p>
<p>Steve furrows his brow. “How would we call you?”</p>
<p>The hooded face smiles. “You’ll know when the time is right.”</p>
<p>Steve furrows his brow and opens his mouth to speak only to find that he’s standing in the middle of their hotel room, sunlight streaming through the windows as car horns honk intermittently. The room is in such a state it looks like a tornado hit. Steve and Bucky’s mattress is pushed halfway off the bed frame while blankets and clothes are thrown in every which direction. Sam’s favorite boxer shorts are draped lovingly over the tv like he was trying to protect them while Bucky’s favorite pair are precariously hanging from a lamp that’s tipped over into the wall.</p>
<p>Steve swallows thickly as a sense of shame swirls around inside him. He didn’t mean to make everyone worry, but it’s clear based on the evidence and how they showed up half dressed to find him that they did. He wasn’t lying when he said that his runs help him when he has nightmares, but per usual Bucky was right and Steve should have just woken him up instead of going out alone, especially since there was at least a slim chance of them being followed. Steve knew he wasn’t paying as close of attention to his surroundings as he usually does since the night they fought Zemo is the same night the stone’s powers first appeared. And Bucky was focused on him and never mentioned anything about someone following them.</p>
<p>Steve sighs internally. He really does end up making things more complicated than they need to be.</p>
<p>“Well,” Nat says, breaking their silence and pulling Steve from his thoughts, smiling slightly though it doesn’t reach her eyes. “That was fast.”</p>
<p>“Saves us on gas, right?” Sam says, elbowing Steve in the ribs with a laugh that doesn’t sound genuine.</p>
<p>Steve laughs awkwardly and turns to Bucky, his face falling when he sees how upset Bucky is.</p>
<p>Bucky looks up and meets Steve’s eyes, jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom before he walks away from the group.</p>
<p>Steve follows him wordlessly, stepping over a dresser drawer as Sam and Nat start talking amongst themselves. He goes into the bathroom and grabs the doorknob, barely able to get the door shut before Bucky whirls on him.</p>
<p>“What the ever loving <em>fuck</em>, Steve?” Bucky yells angrily. “I swear to god, you’re always doing some type of dumb shit. You know you could have died right? Multiple times by Zemo, The Tribunal, or the goddamned soul stone! I mean what the hell were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t to it on purpose, Buck,” Steve counters, keeping his voice level and the annoyed scowl off his face. He’s not mad at Bucky for being concerned and he really doesn’t want to get into an argument with him, knowing that they’re both stubborn as hell and it could go on for hours. “The stone planted the idea of eating it in my head—”</p>
<p>“So you say.”</p>
<p>“So I <em>know</em>. Do you really believe that I would just take an infinity stone on purpose? Just looking at the stone’s made me furious because of all the grief they caused us over the last decade of our lives. I just wanted them gone and I knew it would be faster if I did it myself.”</p>
<p>Bucky shuffles in place like he doesn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>Steve steps forward until he’s in Bucky’s space, reaching out and placing his hands firmly on Bucky’s biceps. “Taking these stones back wasn’t a walk in the park and the only thing that got me through it was knowing that I was coming back home to you.</p>
<p>Bucky exhales heavily, still looking like he doesn’t believe Steve.</p>
<p>Steve groans and shakes Bucky slightly. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Buck? That I’m tired? That all we’ve been doing for the last god knows how many years is fight? That the only time I’ve felt a moment’s peace in this time is when I’m with you? I wasn’t lying earlier when I said that all I wanted to do was go back to Wakanda— back to the goats, and the hut, and just <em>be</em>. I don’t want to be Captain America anymore. I just want to be your husband.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes widen, mouth falling open and close several times before swallowing hard. “Husband?” he asks quietly.</p>
<p>Steve blinks, feeling his face heat up because this is <em>not</em> how he wanted to do this. “Well, I mean—” he starts before Bucky launches himself at Steve, nearly knocking them both over as he wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, god— yes,” Bucky says, practically vibrating with excitement as he pulls back and kisses Steve hard.</p>
<p>Steve kisses back immediately, tilting his head to deepen their kiss as his hands come to rest on Bucky’s waist, their lips moving languidly and tongues sliding together teasingly before they pull apart, pressing their foreheads together as they catch their breath.</p>
<p>“I love you, Buck,” Steve says softly, his heart swelling with the amount of adoration he has for his man. “I just want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.”</p>
<p>“I am happy,” Bucky says, smiling brightly. “Well, I’d be happier if you stopped trying to get yourself killed, but unfortunately, it’s on brand for you.”</p>
<p>Steve furrows his brow in confusion. “It’s on what?”</p>
<p>Bucky’s smile widens like he’s sharing a private joke with himself before he leans forward, closing the short distance between them and connecting their lips together. Steve tilts his head and barely gets his mouth back on Bucky’s when a loud thump against the bathroom door causes them to flinch and pull apart.</p>
<p>Steve furrows his brow in confusion and Bucky simply shrugs in response. He untangles himself from Bucky and opens the bathroom door, quickly stepping out of the way when Sam falls through and onto the floor with Nat landing on top of him.</p>
<p>Sam groans. “Natty, you’re heavy.”</p>
<p>“Shut the hell up, Sam,” Nat says with no heat behind her words.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you two doing?” Bucky asks crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Sam laughs nervously. “It’s an old African American meditation technique—”</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to plan a wedding,” Nat blurts out, smiling brightly after an awkward beat of silence. She scrambles to her feet and steps further into the bathroom, grabbing Bucky around his right wrist and yanking him from the room while he sputters behind her.</p>
<p>Sam groans again, his face pressed into the floor before he clambers to his feet, wiping off imaginary dust from his pants and fixing his shirt. He gives Steve an awkward thumbs up and moves to walk away before Steve starts gesturing wildly</p>
<p>“Stay there,” Steve says, carefully slipping past Sam and going back into the main area, grabbing the shield from where its propped up against the wall next to the television stand and returning to the bathroom, holding it out to Sam.</p>
<p>Sam’s mouth falls open in shock.</p>
<p>“I know you guys were listening and I was serious. I’m done,” Steve says quietly. “I was always planning to retire and pass on the shield, I just never got the chance to put those plans in motion because we were too busy, well—” he clears his throat. “Even though I’m done, the world still needs Captain America and I think you’re perfect for the job.”</p>
<p>Sam swallows hard, looking as though he might cry. “I don’t know what to say,” he says, voice cracking as he glances between Steve and the shield before reaching out, taking it from Steve and sliding his right arm through the straps.</p>
<p>Steve smiles, heart swelling with pride as he watches Sam look down at his shield in awe. “How’s it feel?”</p>
<p>“Like it’s someone else’s.”</p>
<p>“It’s not. It’s yours. I can teach you if you want.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Sam answers immediately as he looks up at Steve. “I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>“I know you will. You do what I do but slower.”</p>
<p>Sam laughs wetly and nods.</p>
<p>Steve pats Sam on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go see what Bucky and Nat are doing before we both start crying.”</p>
<p>Sam laughs again, wiping at his eyes with the back of his left hand before taking off his shield and setting it down on the floor, propping it up against the wall next to the bathroom door.</p>
<p>Steve turns and walks away, giving Sam a moment alone. He goes over to Bucky and Nat who are sitting side by side on Sam and Nat’s bed. Nat is talking rapidly as she shows Bucky something on her phone while Bucky looks exasperated.</p>
<p>Steve sits down on the bed behind Bucky, wrapping his arm around his waist. Bucky shifts and leans back, pressing his back snug against Steve’s chest while Steve hooks his chin over Bucky’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Sam sits down behind Nat and peers over her shoulder, causing her to turn her attention to him, speaking so fast that Steve can’t make out what she’s saying.</p>
<p>Steve turns his head and noses at Bucky’s cheek, heart swelling when he feels Bucky smile. Bucky tilts his head against Steve’s and it doesn’t take long for them to turn their heads, their lips meeting for a slow, deep kiss. Steve thinks he hears Nat scoff before a small hand hits his knee hard, causing him to pull away from Bucky and glare in her direction.</p>
<p>Nat rolls her eyes. “Will you stop kissing for a minute and tell me how you feel about rose gold napkin holders?”</p>
<p>Sam snorts loudly and Nat elbows him in the ribs.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re seriously planning a wedding?” Steve says, balking when Nat nods. “I don’t even have a ring. Does—does this proposal even count?”</p>
<p>“It counts,” Bucky and Nat both say at the same time, which causes Sam to laugh.</p>
<p>Steve sighs and shakes his head fondly before holding out his hand for Nat’s phone. “Alright, let’s see what you got.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>